Mixed Anime Oneshots
by Ashley Arnold
Summary: A bunch of mixed anime oneshots with main guy characters and my ocs. A lot of them lead to lemons, but will skip them and go to the next morning. ((I haven't watched or seen anima so please ignore that in the category part.))
1. Chapter 1

Boondocks - Huey Freeman

A figure rode around Woodcrest on their 2012 black hayabusa suzuki motorcycle, with a black helmet on their head, but up close it was a female that was driveing the motorbike. Scarlet looked around Woodcrest as she drove by familiar homes of her old friends  
she had made, but one home in particular that housed her crush she was driveing too at this moment. she and Huey had tried to stay in contact since she left 7 years ago, but with all the problems that had accured after she moved she had lost contact  
with him and hasnt been seen or heard from him. so her comeing back to stay is going to be a big shock to him. the one time they had talked after she had moved Huey told her that Jazmine had really started to pick up flirting with him alot and  
it had really pissed him off, let alone her too. Jazmine knew that Scarlet had a thing for Huey and they had been really close when she lived there. but after Scarlet had moved Jazmine took her chance and started to make moves on Huey who didnt like  
it one bit, because the night before Scarlet left, Huey had taken her up to his thinking spot and had pleaded with her to not leave, but it was to no avail that she could stay with them, she had to do what her mother and grandmother wanted and moveing  
was their choice. so before Huey took Scarlet home, he pulled her into a hug and shocked her the most when he placed a kiss on her lips for the first time ever in his life. it shocked him alittle more that she had kissed him back, but only to pull  
away and hug him tightly before turning away from him and running down the hill back to her home, leaveing Huey standing on the hill crying. i wonder if he ever gave Jazmine a chance Scarlet thought to herself, but then quickly shook her head at the  
thought, Jazmine wouldnt be able to understand him at all, so there would have been no way for him to give her a chance. she was just way to easy to manipulate, let alone play around with. tell her something sweet and shes puddy in your hands. Scarlet  
thought with a sneer and shakeing her head again. Scarlet turned her bike down a familiar road only to pull into a driveway just three houses down from where seh turned. Scarlet turned her head to the side and looked up at the familiar white house  
she had remembered visiting, or staying in a few times when her grandmother told her too because her mother and her mothers new boyfriend would argue so much.

Scarlet turned her head to the other side and noticed that a few people from across the street were watching her, Scarlet narrowed her eyes on the family that was watching her, she then realized that it was Jazmine, Sarah her mother and Tom her father.  
Scarlet gave another sneering sound before turning away from them and pulling off her helmet, letting her long curly black hair cascade down her back. placeing her helmet between the handlebars Scarlet pulled off her backpack and then opened it once  
she had it sitting in her lap. Scarlet pulled out her black phadora hat and placed it on her head, then closed her backpack and slipped it back onto her back, she kicked the kickstand down before getting off her bike. Scarlet leaned a hand forward  
and pulled out the keys to her bike and shoved them into her black formfitting leather jacket, and walked down the pathway up to the stairs and porch. Scarlet debated putting on her sunglasses unless Granddad had answered the door, shakeing her head  
at the thought, she lifted her right hand and knocked on the door and then let her arm drop back to her side and waited. After a few minutes a young but elder woman answered the door, she gave Scarlet a confused look but a sweet smile was still on  
her lips, "hello, may i help you." did granddad land a girl? or do they not live here anymore? Scarlet thought before smileing back at the young elder woman, "im a friend of the Freeman Family, im looking for Robert Freeman does he still live here?"  
the young elder woman gave a slightly bigger smile, "yes he still lives here, im his wife Joyce. and to be quite honest its just me and Robert liveing here, the boys have moved out a few years ago." Scarlets eyes widened at that, and before she could  
stop herself the words she was thinking slipped from her lips, "holy hell Granddad landed one hell of a hottie. hes really lucky. your better then the others hes been with." Scarlet clamped a hand over her mouth before anything else slipped out, Joyce  
only could laugh at her, "well thank you sweety. and you must be really close to the Freemans if your calling Robert 'granddad'. why dont you come in, im sure Robert would like to see you again. . .um whats your name sweety?" Scarlet let he hand slip  
from her mouth as a nervous smile placed itself on her lips, "i am, i was really close to Huey before i moved away seven years ago. and thank you, my names Scarlet. but granddad called me Scarlet Angel. and i only allowed Huey to call me angel. and  
back then i hardly ever talked to anyone besides Huey or Granddad."

Joyce stepped aside and Scarlet walked through the door, "and im guessing you may not know me very well, since i moved away before Granddad had met you. i lived here for 2 years before i moved away." Joyce nodded, "well that does clear things up.  
well i was just about to serve lunch, so i believe Robert is in the kitchen, would you care to stay and eat with us? i would love to get to know you." Scarlet nodded, "i would love too. and to be honest i havent eaten since 5 am. now that i think  
about it, what time is it?" Joyce flipped her wrist over and looked at her watch, "its 2:30pm. then that settles it, you must stay and eat, and if i may why were you up so early without eating?" Joyce started to walk towards the kitchen with Scarlet  
following her, "i moved back here to Woodcrest, just a few blocks away. and i guess i was just so much in a hurry to see my old friends again that i didnt think about eating. my Obaa-sama is at my new place telling the movers what to do and she  
told me i could do what i wanted." Scarlet turned her head to the side and noticed Granddad was stareing at her with confusion, "whos this Joyce?" before Joyce could say anything Scarlet gave him a pouting look, "thats mean granddad, how could  
you forget the only girl Huey said would oneday be your grandaughter?" Scarlet had crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her bottom lip out and pouted, Granddads eyes widened as it clicked in his mind, "Scarlet Angel?" Scarlet instantly smiled,  
"yep its me granddad." Granddad stood up and walked over to her and hugged her, Scarlet giggled and hugged him back. Granddad pulled away and held Scarlet out at arms length, and smiled down at her, "well looky at you Angel, all grown up and even  
more of a cutie pie then when you were younger. so did i hear right, you moved back here to Woodcrest?" Scarlet nodded, "yes sir i did. and thank you granddad. ive missed you and the boys. where are they?" Granddad could only smile as he walked  
back over to his seat, Joyce had already walked back into the kitchen, and Scarlet took a seat in one of the empty chairs, Granddad looked back over at Scarlet, "well as Joyce already said, they moved out a few years ago when they became of age.  
Riley and Cindy moved in together and they live a few blocks down, and as for Huey, he hasnt changed since you left, and where did he say he moved to Joyce?" Joyce walked over to the table carring a bowl of fired chicken, "i think he lives in  
the city or he lives somewhere around here i forget. but both boys come over every few days and check in with us. actually i believe they said that they would come over today."

Scarlet smiled and nodded, "would you like some help Joyce?" Joyce looked over at her and smiled, "sure you can sweety." Scarlet got up from her chair and followed Joyce back into the kitchen, Joyce handed her two big bowls, one of mashed potatoes  
and the other was country gravy, while Joyce carryed a bowl of mixed veggies and a small plater of dinner rolls, they walked back over to the table and sat back down. "so you said that Riley and Cindy are together? wow, ive been trying for like  
forever to get them together before i had to move, but every i failed miserably. how did they get together?" Scarlet asked as she passed Joyce the fried chicken after Scarlet picked a breast piece for herself, "hmm, well i think it was right after  
you moved, you knew Cindy was a good friend of yours, and after you moved she was crying her eyes out and Riley comfortered her and they admited that they liked eachother and they got together. so i guess you could say your last attept was youi  
moveing away, so it got them together." Scarlets eyes widened as she listened to Granddad speak, wow, i guess i did get them together, in a way. Scarlet thought to herself, then she looked back at Granddad, "so what happpened with Huey? did he  
ever give Jazmine a chance? or did he find someone else?" Scarlet didnt want to hear it but she was curious to know, granddad closed his eyes and thought for a few minutes, "no he never gave Jazmine a chance, she said something about you and it  
set him off, and as for finding someone else, i dont think so, last time i was with him i tried to get him to ask a nice young girl out but he said that she was ignorant and that she wouldnt understand him unlike you did. and he proved it, he  
asked her something about how society is and she gave him a confused look and tried to change the subject but then he just walked away saying 'shes nothing like my angel.' but once he got back over next to me, he told me that if he found someone  
she would have to be like you in a way. you really made an impression on him you know that?" Scarlet blushed, and let her head hang down, her voice had dropped alittle, "wow i didnt know i had made that much of an impression. and its actually  
an honor for him to feel that way about me..."

the the sound of slamming car doors rung through her ears, makeing her jump, then a smile played on her lips, "let me know whos here, btu dont let them know im here, i want to surprise them." Joyce nodded with a smile as Scarlet ran off to hide in  
the other room, Joyce walked into the other room and opened the door, "oh Riley and Cindy, its good to see you two. please come in and join us for lunch." Scarlet smiled, perfect. its Riley and Cindy. this should be fun. Scarlet thought to herself  
with a smile on her lips, she peaked out from around the corner she was hideing behind, she could see Joyce step aside and Riley walked in with Cindy holding his hand and walking in right behind him, "thanks Joyce, but one question, whos bike  
is in the driveway?" Joyce looked out the door and over at where Cindy had pointed, "hmm, i dont know whos that is. but we'll figure it out later if someone comes to get it." Cindy nodded, as she followed Joyce back into the kitchen, Riley had  
already walked in the kitchen to talk to his granddad, Scarlet had noticed that Riley was still dressing like a ganster baby wanna be and it made her giggle, but when they had mentioned her bike she slapped her palm to her forhead, "i might have  
to pull that into the garage before Huey gets here." Scarlet muttered to herself. Scarlet was just about to step out from her hideing spot when she heard Cindys voice, "i really need to use the bathroom. ill be right back." Scarlet looked to her  
right and noticed that she was next to the bathroom. Scarlet growled but then a smirk played on her lips, she turned and snuck into the bathroom and hid behind the door, she listened and she could hear Cindys footsteps comeing closer to the bathroom.  
once Cindy had walked into the bathroom, she slightly turned to close the door and jumped when she saw Scarlet, and she was about to scream when Scarlet reached out for her, Scarlet had managed to grip Cindys arm and place a hand over her mouth,  
"relax Cindy. ill let you go if you dont scream. understand?" Cindy tilted her head to the side and stared at Scarlet before nodding her head, Scarlet let go of Cindys arm and let her hand drop down from her mouth, "who are you and what are you  
doing here?" Scarlet smirked, "what i cant come see some old friends that i havent seen in like 7 years?" Cindys eyes narrowed, "answer the question, who are you?" Scarlet shrugged, but still kept the smirk on her lips, "think back Cindy, who  
was the one to get you and Riley together?" Cindy was slightly taken back by Scarlets question, "my friend Scarlet got me and my boyfriend together. seh moved away 7 years ago, and how do you know my boyfriend?"

Scarlet could only laugh now, "come on Cindy, your the smart one compared to Huey. put the pieces together. and besides you just said my name. i told you i came back after 7 years, and you said your friend moved away 7 years ago." Cindy looked Scarlet  
over and it then started to click in her mind, "Scarlet?" Scarlet could only smile at her now, "i knew you were smart Cin-Cin. compared to me or Huey." Cindys eyes widened, at the nickname and then made a squealing sound that caused Scarlet to  
flinch and cover her ears, makeing Cindy stop her squealing, "you still have sensitive ears huh?" Scarlet opened her eyes and nodded, "yeah i do, but atleast your not as bad as Jazmine was, and hurry up with your business, i want to scare Riley."  
Scarlet walked out of the bathroom and then leaned agaisnt the wall, Cindy closed the bathroom door and did her finished her business. she walked out and hugged Scarlet, in which Scarlet hugged her back, "its so good to see you again Scar." Scarlet  
gave Cindy a look at the nickname, "im going to let that nickname slide, and your the only one who can call me that understand." Cindy smiled and nodded, "okay. time to set OPERATION: SCARE RILEY in motion." Scarlet rolled her eyes but giggled  
alittle, "dont let on that you saw me alright?" Cindy nodded again, and walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to Riley who had his back turned towards the door, Scarlet snuck down to the kitchen but another voice had her attention and  
made her freeze in her spot, "so whos bike is in the driveway." Huey asked, "dont know. the person just drove up and up and left the bike here." Granddad responded, scarlet smiled, thank you granddad pulling her hair back Scarlet bent down low  
to the floor and looked around the corner she noticed that both Huey and Riley had their backs turned towards her she smiled and then pulled back, she slipped off her backpack and dug through it, she pulled out her small water gun and smirked,  
this should get really interesting. she thought to herself as she walked back to the guest bathroom and filled up her watergun. then she snuck back to the kitchen and took two shots, both hitting Riley and Huey in the back of the head, once  
they were standing she bee lined it and jumped over the couch and hid behind it, as they came running past her to find whoever did it. Scarlet turned her head and watched Huey make his way upstairs and Riley walked right past her and made his  
way to the guest bathroom. Scarlet stood up and walked into the kitchen ans sat down and took a few bites of her chicken before running feet were heard heading back to the kitchen, Joyce, Granddad and Cindy were trying not to laugh as Scarlet  
slipped down from her chair and hid under the table. "did you find anyone?" Joyce asked as Huey and Riley came back and sat down Scarlet could tell that Joyce was fighting with herself to not laugh., "no." was Hueys only reply, "it was like  
they took a hit and disappeared." Riley replied. before Riley sat down Scarlet took another shot and soaked the private parts of his pants, "what da hell?"

before Huey or Riley could look down, Scarlet leaped out from under the table and pounced on Riley pinning him to the floor, shee pointed the watergun at his face and shot him a few more times. Scarlet dropped the watergun and flipped off of Riley  
and out of Hueys reach before he could grab her. she landed on her feet and turned on her heel and faced him, her eyes widened alittle before they went back to normal, damn hes gotten cuter. he definately works out more. Scarlet thought to herself,  
Hueys eyes narrowed on her, "who are you?" Scarlet took her eyes off of Huey and watched Riley stand up, wipeing his face to rid the water, and took a stance next to Huey, "was you da bitch that shot us with da water?" Scarlet smirked, "didnt  
i just shoot you with it not even 2 seconds ago?" Huey growled, "answer the question. who are you?" Scarlet looked back at him, "fight me." Huey raised an eyebrow at her, "what?" Scarlets smirk turned misteriously playful, "you heard me, i said  
fight me. unless your scared. and here is my deal, if you and your brother cant beat me then you wont know who i am, but if you can then ill tell you. if either of you can pin me then ill tell you, but if i manage to pin both of you, your stuck  
without knowing who i am deal?" Huey and Riley shared a look then looked back at Scarlet and nodded, "deal." they both said in unison, "alright, out back." Scarlet looked back at the others, "Cindy, Granddad, Joyce, would you three like to watch?"  
Cindy, and Joyce nodded, and Granddad could only laugh. but he stood up aswell, (HUEYS POV) how does she know them Huey thought to himself, as he watched Cindy, Joyce and his Granddad walk out the back door, followed by the mysterious girl (Scarlet)  
and then it was Riley and then himself. (NORMAL POV) Scarlet walked alittle ways away from the others and took a casual stance. Cindy, Granddad and Joyce all sat in the lawnchairs, while Huey and Riley took fighting stances a few feet away from  
Scarlet. Scarlet had a plan set in mind, she would try to get Riley to attack first since he was the easiest to take down, so she decided to taunt him, her eyes shifted over at Huey and she studied him carefully, im sure hes gotten stronger since  
i left. and possibly faster, so i think i will try to make sure i make quick work of Riley before Huey enters. cause if i know him well he will let Riley go first and then he will come in right after him once Riley gets knocked out of the way.  
so if i pin Riley, then Huey will come in and try to pin me, i must avoid that at all costs. and maybe i should use some of my old taunts to throw Huey off his game, maybe that will give me an advantage.

Scarlet thought to herself, she looked back over at Riley and smirked, "alright, ladies first. so lets see what you can do." Riley tilted his head to the side, "AY! did you just call us girls?" Scarlet smirked, "i believe so gangster baby wanna be."  
Riley growled and charged at Scarlet and just like she thought she noticed Huey faulter alittle. Riley threw a few punches left and right, Scarlet shifted from her left foot to her right as she swayed side to side as she evaded Rileys punches.  
swaying back to the left Scarlet clenched her hand into a fist, slightly brought her right hand back and then shot it forward as it connected with Rileys stomach, makeing him bend forward alittle, Scarlet kept her eyes on huey as she whispered  
in his ear, "your so predictable Riley. this is how i beat you last time. but keep my name secret, i want to play with Huey alittle longer. he was the only one to give me a real challenge." Rileys eyes widened her name whispered hoarsely escaped  
his lips, "Scarlet." she heard it and smirked, "bingo was his name o." and with that, she lifted her right hand up from his stomach and gripped him around the neck, and then slid her right leg forward alittle and brought it back to wrap around  
Rileys right leg and sweapted it out from under him as she used her right hand and pushed him backwards,she dropped to her right knee as her hand stayed perfectly on Rileys neck as his back collided with the ground, he groaned in pain as it knocked  
some air out of his lungs even more. "pinned one Freeman boy down. and one more to go." Scarlet said outloud as she kept her eyes on Huey as she stood back up and stayed in her casual fighting stance, out of the corner of her eye she saw Cindy  
get up and walk over to Rileys side and help him stand up and walked him back over to the chairs and sat him down as she took her seat next to Joyce. then something came to her mind it made her smile even more, "hey Cindy, do you still carry your  
Ipod with you?" Cindy looked up at her and nodded, "yes why?" "do you have it with you now?" Cindy dug into her pocket and pulled out a light purple ipod, and showed it to Scarlet, "yes." "i have a request for you to play." Cindy could only smile,  
"and what is it stanger?" Scarlet only smiled even more, she knew what song would throw off Huey, "Papi by Jennifer lopez." and as she predicted, Hueys eyes widened at her suggestion. as Cindy started to search for the song Scarlet started to  
take her stance, she slide her feet alittle bit apart and she closed her eyes, but then let out a giggle when she heard Riley, "damn dat girl sure knows how to act like Scarlet." she giggled even more when she heard Huey snap at Riley, "this girl  
is NOT MY Angel. Angel told me that she could never come back here." i lied.

Scarlet thought to herself, she casted a sideways glance at Granddad who had a -i told you so- look. Scarlet gave a slight nod, once the song 'papi by jennifer lopez' started Scarlet closed her eyes again and started to slightly move her hips to the music,  
she opened her eyes and stared at Huey, "come at me Huey Freeman. lets see how a true master of the white lotus fights." Huey growled, and charged at her, Scarlet smirked as she started to sing along with the music, Huey threw a few punches and Scarlet  
evaded them again, but this time as she swayed to the left she ducked under Hueys punch, moveing behind him and leaning her back against his, as she sang the first line of the song, and doing the movements to the song, "let all the heat pour down,  
im good as long as hes around. he lets me wear the crown, i do my best to make him proud. now all my super ladies i got my baby, you got your baby, baby." as she was singing the first line, her back was pressed agaisnt Hueys, and then she slid down  
his back and then started to slide back up when Huey turned around, then Scarlet turned on her heel to face him, literally in his face. she lifted a hand and placed it on his shoulder and slide her hand down alittle before gripping his shirt on the  
chest and pushing him away from her with a smile on her lips. "move your body, move your body, dance for your papi. rock your body, rock your body, dance for your papi. put your hands up in the air dance for your man if you care. put your hands up  
in the air, air, air, oh. move your body, move your body, dance for your papi. rock your body, rock your body, dance for your papi. oohh." Scarlet started to shake her hips to the song and had her hands raised over her head as she moved to the beat.  
as the beat carried on Huey charged at her again and threw a punch towards her stomach, Scarlet brought her hands down just in time to grab him by the wrist and move to the side and throw him behind her, letting him go to stumble forward, but regain  
his balance and turn around and run back towards her, then jumped into the air with his left foot raised in the air and aimed to slam in down on her head, Scarlet looked up when he jumped and brought both of her arms up makeing a 'X' shape cross over  
her head as his leg came down and connected with some force, enough to make her drop alittle but not enought to make her drop to her knees, Scarlet pushed back with her own force and pushed Hueys attack back. as the lyrics started again, makeing her  
smile as she remembered her moves, "my rocks are shineing bright, even if he aint by my side. he makes sure that i glow, i make sure everybody knows. now all my super ladies i got my baby, you got your baby, baby. move your body, move your body, dance  
for your papi. rock your body, rock your body, dance for your papi. put your hands up in the air dance for your man if you care. put your hands up in the air, air, air, oh. move your body, move your body, dance for your papi. rock your body, rock  
your body, dance for your papi. oh, put your hands up in the air dance for your man if you care. put your hands up in the air, air, air, oh. step up, step up, let your hair down. pop drop and lock let it all out. if if he rocks tear up the ground,  
dance for your papi."

Scarlet couldnt sing the spanish part so she continued to mummble the 'step up, step up, let your hair down. pop drop and lock let it al out, if if he rocks tear up the ground, dance for your papi,' the three times it repeated. and during the time  
that she was singing the second verse of lyrics Huey jumped from his spot and started to furiously kick at her from the air, Scarlet hand brought up her arms again to block his attacks, but got caught in a few of them, his kicks hitting her sometimes  
in the shoulders, maybe once or twice in the head, but the rest were blocked. Scarlet managed to grab his ankle during one of his kicks and spun him around and threw him back the way he charged at her from. he flipped over and landed on the ground  
skidding back in a kneeling postion, with a hand on the ground that was slightly gripping the ground as if to slow him down alittle. he pushed off the ground and ran at her again and this was where the fun part started, as the lyrics 'step up,  
step up' started, Scarlet had made a motion with her hand at Huey to charge at her with everything he had, his eyes narrowed, mouthing the words step up, step up. huey jumped up in the air as he ran at her and aimed to do a round house kick to  
her head, but still mouthing the repeating lyrics 'pop, drop and lock. let it all out.' Scarlet popped her hip right, and then dropped to her left knee just in time to avoid hueys kick but shot both hands up and wrapped around his ankle and slammed  
him down on his back locking his ankle in her hands, twisting his ankle out of her grip, he ended up diggin up the ground and flipping himself backwards back up to a standing postion. Scarlet mimmicked his moved and flipped backwards so she was  
standing back up into a standing postion as she started to sing the chorus line again, "now all my super ladies i got my baby, you got your baby, baby. move your body, move your body, dance for your papi. rock your body, rock your body, dance  
for your papi. put your hands up in the air dance for your man if you care. put your hands up in the air, air, air, oh. move your body, move your body, dance for your papi. rock your body, rock your body, dance for your papi. oh, put your hands  
up in the air dance for your man if you care. put your hands up in the air, air, air, oh." Huey charged at her once more and threw one more punch shouting, "Stop doing that!" Scarlet raised her hands up and gripped around his wrist, she twisted  
her body to the side, her left foot planted infront of both of his feet, made him start to fall forward, "stop what? im only fighting you like our deal said."

before Huey could hit the ground he twisted his hand around and gripped her wrist aswell and pulled her down with him, and then flipped them over so he would end up pinning her down beneath him. he managed to grab both of her wrists and pin them above  
her head, his eyes full of anger, confusion, and hurt, but his voice full of both anger and hurt, "stop trying to act like the girl i fell in love with." Scarlets smirk disappeared, her eyes softened, "but im not acting Huey." Huey growled again,  
"but your not her, Scarlet Angel left me 7 years ago. she told me that her mother said that she could never come back here." Scarlet tilted her head to the side, "i lied." Huey pushed off of her and took a few steps away from her, Scarlet  
sat up and then stood up aswell, "i pinned you, so tell me who you really are." Scarlet sighed, and placed her hands on her hips, "you said my name plently of times, includeing my nickname. im Scarlet Angel, Huey. why are you haveing a hard time  
believeing that?" Huey looked away, closeing his eyes, "because. theres just no way you can be her." Scarlet bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming at him, takeing a deep breath she spoke again, "how am i supposed to prove it to you?  
i just fought you the same way i did 7 years ago, the week before i moved away, i took Riley down the same way, i taunted him calling him a girl and he made the same damn mistake. Cindy was there too, she had her ipod, and she played that song  
outloud that day too. i did the same exact moves Huey. plus i used the same exact taunts on you too. what else do i have to do to prove to you that i am YOUR angel? do you want me to recite your exact words from the night before i left, or do  
you want me to do the action you pulled on me that night, or should i do both?" Huey looked back at her with a sorrowful and angered look. Scarlet sighed and closed her eyes, her left hand had lifted up and rubbed over her eyes in annoyance. thinking  
of something her hand dropped back to her side, as she walked up to Huey, literally getting in his face again, "do you want the play by play of that night?" Huey turned so he was faceing her fully aswell, "fine, if you think you know what really  
happened that night."

Scarlets eyes narrowed, "fine. it was about 7:30 pm, you had come over to my house, and asked my Obaa-sama if i could come out for a few minutes, she gave me permission since i was at the door too. she said i could be with you as long as i wanted but  
i just needed to make sure i got home before we had to move. i had kept my shoes on, so all i had to grab was my coat. and then we left, you took me to your favorite spot, that big tree on the hill alittle ways from the park, where Riley likes to  
play basketball. it was about 8:35 pm by the time we had gotten up there. we sat under the tree for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes before i started to cry because everything was starting to sink in that i was moveing and i couldnt  
stay with you, Riley and Granddad. you had wrapped your arms around me in a tight hug. i could feel the side of my sweater jacket getting soaked so i knew you were crying too. we stayed like that four about another hour an a half. so it made it 9:35  
pm. we both pulled away from the hug and then you stood up and had offered your hand to me and i took it. we were eye level when i stood up, i hadnt wiped away my tears but you had wiped away yours. my words to you were 'im so sorry huey i wish i  
could beg my Okaa-san to let me stay, but she just wont listen to me. and i tried to get my Obaa-sama to reason with her too, but she couldnt help. i have to go with them. my Okaa-san says that i can never come back here. i begged, screamed and pleaded  
with her but she still said no.' and your words to me were 'well maybe i can get granddad to talk to your mom for you. she might let you stay if she knew who you were staying with, we have plenty of spare rooms in the house. you could stay with us,  
or hell even Cindy, her familys house as spare rooms. but we just have to keep trying, your the only real friend ive made in this town for a long time. please lets try asking one more time, please Angel i cant lose you. i love you.' i shook  
my head saying that i was sorry, and that i didnt want to try, even though in my heart i knew if we had tried she might have said yes, but i just didnt want to hear her say no again. and so before i turned to run away, you pulled me into another hug,  
i could feel that you were starting to cry again, i started to return the hug when you pulled away and placed a kiss on my lips. it shocked me that you had actually kissed me, but i got over it and kissed back. but after a few minutes i had pulled  
away and hugged you as tight as i can and then let go and ran back home. i couldnt tell if you had followed me or not, i was just so upset that i was leaveing and that i felt stupid for not saying something in return. it was about 10:58pm when i ran  
through the front door and up to my room. but the next day, when we were leaveing i had made it look like i was still asleep so my Obaa-sama had picked me up and carried me to the car and layed me down on the backseat. as we were driveing away, i  
think we were on the freeway by then, i had over heard my Obaa-sama and my Okaa-san talking, and they were talking about me. i heard my Obaa-sama ask i could ever return to be with you and the others, and finally my mother said that i could, but it  
would have to be after i became of age, and after her ex was thrown in jail. well every year i had asked her if i could come back but she said no, when i asked her why she only told me that it wasnt the right time. but after every year i had forgot  
her reason for not wanting me to come back. but after we got the computer i reconnected with you, but then only a few months after that i had lost connection with you again because one of my mothers ex's had found us and we had to move again. we moved  
like 6 times over the 7 years i was gone. finally when i turned 19 all of my mothers ex's had been thrown in jail, but at the cost of my mothers life, she found out that all of her ex's had met and formed a gang. and then one night she was told by  
the cops that she was to meet with one of them so that he could be thrown in jail, but it was a set up, she did go to meet one of them but it turned out that all of her ex's had been hideing at the rondaview spot. and once she had entered the place  
they all ganged up on her, and all had their one last round of fun before they killed her, but by that time the cops had surrounded the building and ambushed them. so all of them are in jail. and after my Obaa-sama had said all this to me, she had  
told me that with them all gone, we could move back here to Woodcrest, i was so excited, i started to pack, i told her i wanted to leave right away. she knew how happy i was, even though i was still hurting that i had lost my mother. but she wanted  
what was best for me, she told me that i could head out before her and the movers, so i could see you all first. and so the next day i left at 5 am, and drove my motorbike all the way here. and when i get here i find out that you and Riley had moved  
out, Granddad had a wife, and that i FINALLY get Riley and Cindy together but only because i had moved that they admitted their feelings for eachother. and then just when i start to have lunch with Granddad and Joyce, Riley and Cindy show up, so i  
scared Cindy first and then i was about to come in and scare Riley but only to find out that your here aswell and so i decided to play stanger and pick on you two until i could fight you two. i took out Riley first cause thats how our two on one fights  
always ended up, i took out Riley and then i would fight with you."

Scarlet stopped and took a breath, she just had explained everything up from the night she left, to the reason why she left, the the reason why she came back and up to just how her fight ended a few seconds ago. sorta speak Hueys eyes had widened, and  
his mouth slightly agape, Scarlet had looked away from him to look at the others, Riley and Cindy were looking at eachother then back at Huey and Scarlet, then her eyes shifted to the right as she noticed that Granddad had been crying about knowing  
what had happened in her past and Joyce was comforting him, Scarlet looked back at Huey, he was studying her again, Scarlet smiled, she tilted her head to the side and then leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, Huey tensed up but then calmed down  
and started to kiss her back. Huey wrapped his arms around her waist as she slid her hands up over his chest to wrap around his neck, and in an instant Huey knew it was his Angel. they pulled eachother together tighter, slowly makeing the kiss more  
passionate. after a few minutes Huey and Scarlet separated alittle, huey rested his forehead agaisnt hers, his eyes open and watching hers, slowly she opened her eyes and locked her eyes with his, they smiled at eachother, both still slightly out  
of breath, until Scarlet spoke again, "that night i forgot to say something to you Huey. and ive been saying to myself all this time and the more ive said the more i find it to be the absolute truth, i love you, and i always have and never stopped,  
ever sence i let you start calling me angel. . .your angel." Huey smirked and then lifted his head alittle and kissed her on her forhead, "i love you too Scarlet Angel, you've had my heart from the very first day you pulled me away from Jazmine. after  
everything i learned from you and about you i fell even more in love with you, but when you left my heart broke. and i thought i would never see you again let alone find love again. but when you came back, and when i first saw you my heart skipped  
and i wanted to badly to believe that you were my angel but my head kept telling me that you would never come back to me, so i kept denying it, and once you proved to me that you were my Angel, now i just never want to let you go." Huey leaned down  
and kissed her again, Scarlet smiled into the kiss and then pulled away, "well dont worry Huey, because im not going anywhere. im here to stay and thats that." and with that they shared another kiss until Rileys voice broke them apart, "EWW you two  
niggas get a room." Scarlet looked back over at Riley and smirked, "me and Huey will get a room when you and Cindy go to your room." Cindy looked away blushing and Riley had a look of hate pointed towards Huey and Scarlet, Huey could only laugh, as  
Scarlet kept her smirk on her lips. Granddad and Joyce had been watching with smileing faces at them. huey kept his arms tightly around Scarlets waist as she kept hers around his neck. ((Fin))


	2. Chapter 2

Teen titans - robin

(three hours earlier) Silver Nightengale had just gotten off the greyhound bus, and was now walking around Jump City. Silver had visited many places along her journey, but today she felt as if comeing to Jump City, her life was going to change for the  
better. Lifting her left hand, her fingers grasped around a small metal heart shaped pendent, closeing her eyes Silver sighed and then re-opened her bright blue eyes and headed towards the nearest fast food resutrant. After an hour of walking around  
Jump City, Silver found a pizza place, her stomach growled causeing her to slightly giggle, "alright, pizza it is. since i cant find anything else around here to eat." with that she walked in through the glass doors and started to order. it took a  
while but Silver had finally gotten her salad and a single slice of canadian bacon & pineapple pizza, carefully balanceing her plates on her flat hand and arm, she walked up stairs and onto the balcony where she walked over to a table and sat  
down. slowly Silver started to eat her salad, as she daydreamed of once again reuniteing with her old friend and long time crush, Robin. Silver never knew what happened to him after she left that night. . .and the only thing she has left of him is  
the small metal heart shaped pendent around her neck on a silver chain that he gave her on her birthday. . .and she wont ever forget that birthday because that was also the day they 'accidentally' kissed. as she was thinking of that nice memory a  
blush appeared on her cheeks. blinking her eyes clearly to bring her self back from daydreaming, she slightly shook her head and sighed, "i miss him, batman and alfred. they were my family. but i had a good reason to leave, and i know that they could  
move on without me, like the saying goes, people meet and people part, its just the circle of life." closeing her eyes a small single tear escaped her left eye which she quickly wiped away. she opened her eyes again and realized that she had finished  
her salad, but barely touched her pizza slice. picking up her pizza slice, and brought it to her lips when a husky voice came from beind her, "Robin, you seem down alot lately,mind telling us whats up?" a dark but female voice spoke aswell, "yeah,  
this isnt like you at all Robin, your starting to act like me, and thats really scary." slightly Silver turned her head to see a group of teenagers sitting together, the name Robin made her slightly nervous. Silver noticed a girl, with a dark blue  
cape with the hod up, wearing what looked to be a batheingsuit with sleeves, another girl with long ruby hair, bright emerald eyes, and a weird purple outfit, a boy with green skin, also with big green eyes, but he had pointy ears, then there was  
a boy whose whole body was made of metal, something clicked in her mind, she remembered reading something a long time ago, about a boy who was in a very back accident and his whole body was made of metal mechanics, i wonder if thats him finally the  
last boy, who had his back towards her made her take in a sharp breath, she recognized his outfit instantly, and without him haveing to speek, even though he did, she knew that the boy with his back towards her was her old friend and long time crush  
Robin. Silver closed her eyes when she heard Robin speak, "sorry you guys. . .its just that today. . .is the day five years ago that i lost a great and wonderful friend. she ment the world to me, and my mentor. all she left us was a note, and then  
she was gone. i miss her still so much. she was someone i highly respected, and deeply cared for." Silvers eyes shot open as she quickly dug through her small bag and pulled out her small calender date book, and Robin was right, today was the mark  
of the five year anniversary that she left, and apon hearing his words it shocked Silver to her very core, "he remembers, and he cares about me. . .but only as a friend." Silver whispered to herself. just then the girl with the red hair spoke up,  
and from the way she talked she wasnt human, "Robin, did this friend of yours feel the same for you or did they simply not want to be a friend anymore?" Silver could have answered that herself but she got intrupted when a voice caught her off guard,  
"hey, baby want to go out sometime? cause you look so fine i wouldnt mind haveing you for some down time." Silver looked back at the boy who was hitting on her, she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "sorry but i dont date losers, especially if they  
have horrible pick up lines." with that she stood up, and started to throw her things away when the guy grapped her arm and made her turn towards him, causeing her to growl, "hey i asked nicely princess, and now i want to get what i rightfully deserve.  
so your comeing with me got it sweetcheeks?" Silver growled, she yanked her arm back and out of the guys grip, her bright blue eyes narrowed, her voice turned deadly, "excuse me? i am not a toy for your enjoyment. so you can just bugger off, cause  
i am not interested in a piece of trash like you."

Silver was to preoccupied with the guy to notice that the group of teenagers was stareing at them, inclueding a shocked Robin, it would seem that he recognized your voice but didnt recognize your appearance. the guy grabbed Silvers arm again and tried  
to drag her away, when she only lifted her arm after he grabbed it, and then she went to streight dead weight that he couldnt drag her let alone get her to move, he turned his head back and growled, "what the hell? i said your comeing weither you  
like it or not sweetheart, get the picture? your mine and thats how its going to be." silver rolled her eyes, clenching her fist at her side she waited until the guy got stupid enough to get closer to her, "its called dead weight idiot, and the more  
dead weight i throw around the hard it will be for you to even move me, and i said i wasnt going anywhere with you, so let go or else." but this time the group of teenagers had started to stand up and make their way towards Silver and the guy when  
they stopped, the guy had bent down to get into silvers face when her clenched fist raised up, slowly came back and then shot forward and connected with the guy right in the face, hearing the cracking sound, silver had known she broke the guys nose,  
the guy dropped her arm and stummbled back a few feet as both hands were covering his now, broken and badly bleeding nose, "damn you bitch, you'll pay for that." and with that the guy ran off, leaveing a glareing Silver behind. the group of teenagers  
walked but behind silver and all smirked when she turned around to face them, Robin extended his hand out towards her, "that was amazeing, i didnt know pretty girls like you could throw a punch that hard. im Robin and we're the Teen Titans. this is  
Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire. whats your name." Robin had pointed out who everyone was, as Silver took his hand, *im going to have to lie to him. . .atleast until the time is right or until he figures it out. silver smiled, "im gale. Gale  
Night, pleased to meet you. and thanks ive taken alot of fighting self defence classes. Wow the Teen Titans, ive heard a lot of great things about you, but i never would have thought i would actually get to meet you in person, Im honored." Robin chuckled,  
and then Beastboy, who was the green skined boy from before moved to stand next to Robin, "hey pretty lady, bet your looking for some fun huh? i know an awsome arcade jusst down the block." Silver glared at him, but smiled a threatening smile, "you  
saw me punch a guy who was trying to force me to leave with him, ill hurt you aswell if you dont quit flirting with me. i dont like it one bit." then Beastboy shifted into a small green kitten, causeing Silver to take a step back, "holy cow?! how  
in the world did you do that?" Beastboy shifted back and smiled, "im not really sure, for as long as i can remember i have always been able to do it. plus i can turn into more then just the kitten. wanna see?" Silver raised an eyebrow, "no thank you.  
well. . .thats certainly interesting. . ." Cyborg extended his hand out towards her, "any girl that can throw a punch that hard is totally kick ass in my book. the names Cyborg, its nice to meet you Gale. and if i may be so bold, you have one amazeing  
right hook." Silver giggled and shook Cyborgs hand, "its nice to meet you too Cyborg. even though i must admit, i read about you in the paper a long time ago. im sorry about what happened to you. but then again, you look just as amazeing as ever now,  
and i hope to see you kicking ass soon aswell."

Cyborg had a very weary but friendly smile as he nodded, silver looked over at the long ruby haired girl who Robin said was Starfire and the girl next to her was Raven. Silver slightly bowed at them, "its nice to meet you." Starfire instantly hugged Silver  
causeing silver to use a silver sphere beam and knocked starfire back a ways, the other titans looked beween Starfire and Silver, they looked like they were ready to attack when Silver got nervous, "sorry. she took me by surprise, i hope this doesnt  
hurt our new friendship. i have control over my powers promice, its just that i dont like being taken by surprise i end up hurting someone very badly." the other titans looked at her strangly but then decided agaisnt it and then returned to trying  
to make small talk when Starfire returned, silver looked alittle guilty, "sorry about that starfire, its just i dont like being hugged all of a sudden like that." starfire waved it off, "it is fine, perhaps it would have been more polite to ask if  
i hugged you first, correct?" Silver tilted her head to the side and slightly smiled yep shes deffinately not a human "yes thats correct." Silver was about to say something to Raven when she felt someones eyes on her, slowly she turned to the left  
and caught Robin stareing at her intensly, she tilted her head to the side and gave a light friendly smile, "whats the matter Robin?" Robin jumped and slightly smiled a sad smile, "sorry, its just that. . .well when you talk you sound like an old  
friend of mine that i havent seen in 5 years. and its just something about the way you act, its as if you could be her twin or somethin." Silver softly smiled, "im sorry to say but im an only child. but if you guys dont mind, may i stay at your place?  
theres this weirdo thats been following me around, and its starting to creep me out. ive tried to beat the crap out of him, but after i land one good hit to make my point, he disappears and leaves me with smart ass remark about how he'll be back for  
my wonderful powers. and im really starting to get really annoyed, cause hes been following me for a while now." Silver gave a small pleading smile, Robin looked between the rest of the teen titans, as they all nodded their head yes, Robin looked  
back at silver and nodded, "welcome abord the teen titans Gale. how about we all head back home and that way gale can put her things down and rest." the teem cheered except for Raven and Silver who only smiled, as they left the Pizza resturant and  
headed towards Titans Tower. it took a half an hour until the teen titans arrived at the boat docks, that was alittle ways away from Titans Tower, Raven levitated, Beastboy turned into a flying dinosaur and picked up Cyborg where as StarFire started  
to levitate also, and grabbed Robins hand they looked back at Silver until Raven hovered over to her and extended har hand, Silver shook her head, "no thank you, ill be just fine on my own." the titans didnt know what she meant until they noticed  
that Silver began to levitate into the air and hovered next to Raven and looked at her with a smile, "ill explain what all i can do when we get to the tower okay?" the titans nodded as they all flew towards Titans Tower. once at the tower they  
all landed on the roof, Silver landed next to Raven who for some reason was suspicious of Silver. Robin walked over to Silver with the look of shock on his face, "i didnt know you could fly, what else can you do?" silver giggled, "i did promice  
to explain what my powers were once we got here, well i can levitate or fly whatever you would like to call it, um i can do silver sphere beams, which i hit Starfire with by accident earlier, i have a hipnotic voice -if i hit different tunes with  
different chants i can either kill, paralize, knock unconcious, or trap a person. i also am able to use silver lazer eye beams, and just plain use chants to move or throw things around or telecanetic abilites, plus my favorite thing to use if i dont  
like to talk is my telepathy ability, so i can talk to people through my mind." the teen titans looked shocked, Raven and Starfire shared a look, and both spoke at the same time, "you have powers just like me?" Silver looked over at them and slightly  
nodded with a small smile. Robin tilted his head to the side, she has all the same powers as Silver. . .can she really be silver or is it i just want her to be silver? Silver looked back at Robin and noticed that he ws stareing at her so intensly  
again she smiled, "Robin, quit thinking to much, im sure you'll find Silver soon enough. Besides i was always told that true love never dies it only gets stronger with time. and i beleive that saying with every beat of my heart cause i know somewhere  
out there, my true love is searching for me too. i just hope i get to see him soon." Robin jumped thats exactly what Silver used to say to me. . .it cant be. . .is she really Silver? only one way to find out for sure. and how did she know my friends  
name was Silver? i never said it. Silver listened in Robins mind and gently smiled to herself, 'your starting to figure it out, with every little hint i drop, you put the pieces together so fast, but yet you dont want to believe i am Silver. and the  
only way your going to believe its really me, is by the piece of jewelery you gave me for my birthday. thats hanging around my neck.' She thought to herself.

Robin turned around and headed towards the roof access door and opened it, the rest of the teen titans looked at eachother and then followed behind him, Robin had disappeared once he had entered Titans Tower, that only left Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and  
Starfire to show Silver around. Raven went into her room and stayed there while Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire showed Silver to her temporary room, where she dropped her bag onto the bed and then headed out of her room to finish the tour of Titans  
Tower, where at the end of the tour Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire wanted to see just who strong Silver really was so they headed towards the training room to spar alittle. a few hours pass and Raven had walked into the main hang out room and noticed  
Robin was looking something up on the computer system, walking over to him she looked over his shoulder and noticed a picture of him with a girl with long dark red hair and bright Emerald eyes, but it wasnt Starfire that was standing next to him,  
tilting her head to the side she decieded to speek, "i take it thats your missing friend? she almost looks like Starfire with the same color hair and eyes. whats her name?" Robin slightly jumped and looked back at Raven, "oh, um yeah its her. . ."  
Robin looked back at the picture and then clicked it over to another picture and it was only of Silver but in a swimsuite, and it revealed a dragon tattoo with its tail wrapping around a red rose, and a small metal heart shaped pendent around her  
neck, "her name is Silver. and i took this picture the day before she left, it was a few hours before she was kidnapped by my old enemy Joker, and that night after we saved her and we went home after Joker was put in jail, she left. only leaveing  
a note, that we found the next morning on her bed." Raven put a hand on Robins shoulder and sighed, "im sure shes somewhere, like Gale said, Silver will come around, all you have to do is wait." Robin nodded and then looked back at Raven, "by the  
way where is everybody?" Raven thought for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders as her hand fell from Robins shoulder back to her side, "i dont know, they were showing Gale to her temporary room, and i went into mine, but i think i heard Cyborg  
say something about wanting to test Gales powers out, so im guessing they should all be in the trainging room." Robin nodded and then stood up, as he turned around and walked out of the main liveing room and went in search of his friends. Robin had  
walked into the training room and noticed Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire sitting around in the center of the now destroyed training room, "what happened in here? and wheres Gale?" the others looked over at Robin as he walked towards them, Cyborg smriked,  
"new girls got some serious butt kicking skills, she totally kicked our butts. acutally beastboy was the first to fall for her flirty tricks and was beaten first, then i went next and she really wipped the floor with me, and finally it was Stars turn,  
and it looked like Gale was tired and worn out but after we said 'go' she was like a whole neither person, and she really fought hard with Star, like the time star fought her sister Blackfire for the thrown back on her home planet, but dang that girl  
has some serious skills i have ever seen, you should really make her one of the team. shed be perfect. and as for where she went, she said after sparring so much that she wanted to take a shower back in her room." Robin was really interested in where  
gale had learned to fight so well, and he knew, fighting self defence classed dont teach alot of actual fighting movements, he smirked, "thanks ill keep that in mind, im going to go have a talk with her, hopefully shes not in the shower just yet."

and with that Robin turned on his heel and left the training room and headed towards Gales room. Silver was standing infront of her bed laying out an outfit to change into, she unclipped her necklace from around her neck and layed it down ontop of her  
folded shirt. she turned on her heel and walked into the bathroom, she closed the door but not all the way only leaveing a crack. she quickly undressed and turned on the water, shifting the handle she turned the running water to the shower head, and  
then stepped into the tub as she started her shower, closeing the shower curtain behind her. a few seconds later there was a knock on her bedroom door, as it opened Robin walked in looking around, "Gale? are you in here?" he turned his head to the  
side and noticed that the bathroom door was slightly cracked open, as steam was passing through the door, a small blush appeared on his cheeks, as the sound of running water was finally heard, "i guess i can wait to talk to her." Robin looked away  
from the bathroom door and then walked over to her bed, as he sat down he noticed a small piece of jewelery laying on top of her shirt, he turned his head to the side, carefully he lifted his hand and picked the small necklace up between his fingers,  
bringing the jewerly closer for inspection, he realized it was a small silver metal shapped heart with a silver chain, things were running through his mind so fast that he didnt realize that the shower had been turned off, and that the door to the  
bathroom was opening, to reveal girl wearing short booty/underwear shorts, and a sports bra that was fixed to look like a very short tank top that revealed a dragon tattoo with its tail wraped around a rose along the side of her right arm. Silvers  
head was down with her towel over her head as she was trying to dry her hair, feeling as if someone was in her room she lifted her head up and smirked as she noticed Robin studying her necklace, the towel that was drapped over her head fell so that  
it layed across her shoulders, senceing that he wasint going to notice her anytime soon, she decided to speak and then lightly giggled when she caught him bu surprise, "Robin why are you in my room?" Robin jumped, shifting his head to the side he  
notced Silver standing a few steps away from him stareing at him her head was tilted to the side with a smirk on her lips, her arms were crossed over her chest, it was then that another blush crossed over his cheeks, but not because he was emmbarrased  
for getting caught but because Silver was in somewhat of her undergarments. his eyes caught a small glimps of her tattoo on her arm and it was finally starting to make sence to him now, he stood up from her bed and turned towards her, he extended  
his hand out and let the small silver metal heart shapped pendent dangle from the chain that was still being held by his fingers, her voice shakey but serious, "where did you get this? this belonged to my friend, i recognize it, i gave it to her for  
her birthday. and why do you have the same tattoo as her? i want the truth, speak, what do you know of Silver Nightengale?" Silver only continued to smirk at him as she made her way towards him finally, she was quick as she lifted her hand and pulled  
her necklace away from his hand and slipped it on around her neck, she turned towards her bed and began to get dressed, after pulling on her pants she turned back to Robin who was still trying to put the pieces together, Silver tilted her head to  
the side, "when will you ever learn to trust your gut feeling? didnt i ever tell you that asking questions first was always more time consuming then actually takeing action?" her words made Robin freeze, everything clicked in his mind, her powers,  
her voice, the tattoo, the necklace, the same exact quotes from before. . . Gale Night. . .Night - en - Gale. . .silver nightengale. . .is it really her though? but why does she look so different? Robin shook his head and looked back at Silver who  
had put on her shirt and sat down on the bed, she rested her hand on the palm of her hand that was resting on her knee and looking up at him, waiting for him to figure it out, his eyes traveled back down to her neck line and stared at her necklace,  
then he looked back up into her eyes, "you know where silver is dont you? or are you really silver?" Silver shook her head still smirking as she walked around her bed, and headed towards the big open window, and looked out towards the sea, her hands  
shifted into her pants pockets, in her reflection she was still smirking, her eyes shifted to the side to see Robins reflection walking up behind her, his face serious, "what does your body tell you?"

her question caught him off guard alittle, she watched his relfection, as he turned his head to the side, "my head says, your not Silver and that im just imagining that your her, cause you have things in common with her, but my gut says your Silver, my  
friend, someone i miss deeply." her smirk softened to a smile, "which do you believe is telling you the truth more? your head or your gut?" Robin didnt look towards her he kept his head turned to the side his face showed pain and confusion, "i really  
want to believe with all my heart that your silver, my silver. so i want to believe my gut." in an instant Silver turned and she was gone, only to appear behind Robin, her arms wrapped around his neck, as she hugged him, it shocked him to no end at  
her sudden movement, but what shocked him even more was her next few words, which caused him to turn around in her arms and hug her back, "i am Silver, Robin. im so happy you figured it out. with all my little hints you really put it together so fast,  
your certainly smarter then Bruce." Silver smiled when she felt Robins arms wrap around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, her smile faultered when he finally spoke, "but why did you lie to me? why do you look so different? why did you  
leave us. . .why did you leave me? i missed you so much it hurt." Silver shook her head and then pulled away from him, she lifted her head up, glanceing at him and then turning away from him she walked back over to look out the window, she could still  
see his reflection in the window, she closed her eyes, tilting her head down and slightly to the side, she sighed, then finally spoke, "i wasnt sure if you still felt the same about me or if you even remembered me. but when i ran into you at that  
pizza joint, and after hearing that you still remember me it made me smile, but i just wasnt sure if i should have told you who i was at first, i was just scared thats all. so instead of saying my real name i just mixed up the letters of my lastname  
and made a fake name. . ." Silver wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her hands up and down her arms, her voice slightly shakey, nervous and scared, ". . .and as for why i left, and why i look so different. . .its. . .its because of what Joker  
did that night, the night you and batman saved me, the night i left." Silver looked up her eyes caught Robins confused look in the relfection, she closed her eyes again, sighing once more, "a few minutes before you and batman came in to rescue me,  
Joker took something from a drawr and injected me with something. it changed my appearance a few hours after we all got home. i didnt want you or batman to see what i looked like, so thats why i left. i felt as if, since you and batman had to save  
me every now and then that i was just becomeing a nusence to you both since my powers were still out of control back then, causeing me to get kidnapped, i couldnt protect myself, i relied on you and batman everytime." without realizeing it her left  
hand grazed over the injection scar on her arm. a hand gently gripped her arm, and brought it back towards something, she turned her head to look over her shoulder, her eyes looked over Robins faceial features as he examined the scar on her arm from  
Joker. without looking up at her Robin spoke softly, "why didnt you tell us? we could have found a cure to change your appearance back to normal." Silver shook her head sighing as she looked away, "i was afraid. my appearance changeing wasnt the only  
side effect i had. i got sick for three weeks after i was injected with whatever Joker made. i went to the doctors but they couldnt figure out what was wrong with me, so they only perscribed me a few different things to fix my symtoms. they helped  
alittle but not all that much. i went back to the scene where Joker injected me, i found the syringe he used to inject me with, i took it back to a medical lab, and asked them to take some samples of what was in it, and make an antidote to fix what  
was wrong with me, but they couldnt. there were three compontents in that mix that couldnt be made to have an anitdote or a cure. i am and will be stuck this way forever, and actually ive learned to get used to this look." "hmm. . .i guess your right,  
you do look better this way, actually it made you look cuter." a small blush appeared on Silvers cheeks, as she looked back at a now slightly smirking Robin, she slightly smiled back, "thanks Robin."

Silver sucked in a sharp breath when she realized how close Robins face was to hers, letting out the breath she was holding slowly she started to lean into Robin aswell, their lips were about to touch when a knock came at her door, causeing Robin and  
Silver to jump back from eachother. silver looked over towards the door and shouted, "come in." the door opened to reveal the other titans. Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven and Starfire tilt their heads to the side, Silver still had a small blush on her cheeks,  
and Robin was still slightly smirking. Cybrog walked into Silvers room followeed by the others, "whats going on in here?" Silver shook her head, "not a whole lot, me and Robin were just talking thats all. why whats going on?" Cybrog shook his head,  
"we were just wondering why Robin was hanging out in here for so long and to know if he asked you to be a part of the team yet." Silver turned her head to the side and looked back at Robin, "no he hasnt. . .not yet anyway. we were just talking about  
his friend silver." just as Silver looked back at the others Robin had moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causeing her to jump slightly and the others to gasp, Robin looked at the others as he rested his chin on Silvers shoulder,  
"Gale Nights real identity is Silver Nightengale. shes my missing friend." Raven was the next to speak, "robin, the picture i saw before of Silver, she had long red hair and green eyes, Gale has long blonde hair and blue eyes, how is gale, silver?"  
Silver looked away and sighed, "i can answer that, yes i am Silver nightengale. i only used my fake name from my last name. Gale Night, if you mix it around you get Nightengale. but as for why i have blonde hair and blue eyes is because of what happened  
in my past. i assume robin told you the reason as to why i left him and batman, correct?" Raven shook her head, along with the others. Silver turned her head to look at Robin who had turned his head to look down, while his forehead rested on her shoulder,  
that was his way of hideing, Silver rolled her eyes and sighed as she looked back at the others, "okay then. i guess im going to explain a whole lot more then i really wanted to, but oh well. you see, a fwe hours before i left that night i was kidnapped  
by our top of the list main bad guy, his name is Joker. . ." Silver shuddered at his name, "as his name states he dresses up somewhat like a clown and has an uncontrolable laughter and finds everything funny. but Joker knew i couldnt control my powers  
back then, i always had trouble back then, which was a constant reason on my mind why i wanted to leave in the first place, it was because our enemies could always somehow kidnap me, then Robin and Batman would always have to come and save me.  
i felt so much like a burden, i had no control and i felt so useless, and dangerous. but that day Joker had kidnapped me again, and just a few minutes before Robin, Batman came to save me. Joker had stuffed a syringe in my arm and injected me with  
something that he made with alot of chemical cocktail. and likely a few of those components had altered my appearance, thus makeing my long red hair to blonde, and my dark green eyes to bright blue with green specks." Silver placed her hand on her  
sleeve and rolled it up past her elbow and revealed the scar on her arm from the injection. Raven walked over towards Silver, her fingers grazed over Silvers scar that showed to be a few years old, since it was faded, "but my appearance changeing  
wasnt the only thing that happened, i had gotten sick for three weeks after i left, it wasnt some common cold or flu. something in that syringe made me sick." Raven looked up at her, and then realized even with blonde hair and blue eyes, it was Silver  
standing in front of her, "and if you still dont think its really me, did he happen to show you any pictures of me?"

raven nodded, "it was one of you in a swimsuite. you have a tattoo and a necklace. that are very easy to spot." Silver turned her head back to look at Robin through narrowed eyes, he lifted his head up alittle to stare at her with a small nervous smile,  
"dont tell me its the one Alfred took when we were all out by the pool before i was kidnapped." Robin gave a slight nod, the blush grew alittle more on his cheeks, Silver growled, "i told Alfred to burn that picture. what did he do give it to you?"  
Robin nodded again, as a nervous chuckle left his lips, "i asked him to take the picture of you. it was so if anything happened to you, i would be able to find you. just by your appearance." Silver sighed, rolling her eyes again, she then looked back  
at Raven and the others who were lightly chuckleing at Silver and Robins little squable, she pulled out the locket from under her shirt, and revealed it to Raven, "was this the necklace you saw in that picture?" Raven nodded, shifting the necklace  
back into her shirt she pulled her shoulder sleeve off her shoulder down towards her elbow to reveal a dragon tattoo with its tail wrapped around a rose, "was this the tattoo you saw on the picture?" Raven nodded again, "well can i ask if you believe  
me now?" Raven studied her once more and then finally nodded again, "yes i believe you Silver. but why did you use your fake name?" Silver fixed her shirt, and then shrugged her shoulders, "i was afraid that Robin had forgotten me, or that he would  
have been mad at me for leaveing. so thats why i didnt say my real name right off the bat. but after hearing what Robin said earlier back at the pizza joint, it shocked me that he still cared. so i started to lay the hints out that i really was Silver.  
he knows my quotes, my powers inside and out, my fighting style, my voice. plus my tattoo and necklace. the only thing that threw him off was, my hair and eyes. basically i can say Robin knows everything about me." Raven nodded once more, before walking  
back to her normal spot, Silver felt eyes on her, so she shifted her eyes to the side and noticed jealousy was full in Starfires eyes, she lightly smirked at Starfire then looked down at the ground to notice a small green german shepard puppy trying  
to crawl up her leg, she giggled, "oh beastboy. your really looking for attention arent you." she bent down and picked him up in her arms, and smiled at him, "and just curious, how did you know german shepards are my favorite dog breed?" Beastboy  
shurgged his shoulders at her and then jumped out of her arms as he turned back to normal,"i dont know, lucky guess? heh. . .wel now if you are ever upset i can always turn into something cute for you to cuddle with." Silver giggled and shook her  
head, "thanks for the offer Beastboy, but if i want to cuddle ill get me a boyfriend. and as for trying to cheer me up with something cute, im all for it. just dont use any pickup lines on me, okay?" beastboy nodded, "you got it, and Robin why are  
you glareing at me like that?" Silver shifted her eyes to the side to see that Robin was glareing at him, she smirked, "Robin will you relax. you know i can take care of myself, especially if it comes to guys hitting on me." Robin jumped, turning  
his head down to hid his face in her shoulder again, the blush had almost covered all of his face this time. the others and Silver giggled except Starfire who had walked out of Silvers room with a huff. Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, Silver, and Robin all  
watched her walk off, with confused looks on their faces. "whats her deal?" everyone shrugged their shoulders at Beastboys question, Cyborg turned back around and smiled at Silver, "so do you like to play video games?" Silver tilted her head to the  
side and smirked at Cyborg, "why? are you offering me a challenge at some games?" Cyborg and Beastboy chuckled and smirked back, both speaking at the same time, "oh yeah. care to take our challenge?" Silver smirked, "oh you boys are so on, just dont  
get upset if you lose to a girl." they nodded as they left her room, Silver pulled out of Robins hold and ran after Cyborg and Beastboy, only leaveing Robin and Raven in Silvers room. Raven looked back at Robin, "so do you still like her as a friend,  
or do you love her?" Robin looked back at Raven, "since we were working together with batman i had fallen in love with her, and i still do love her." Raven nodded, as she followed Robin out of Silvers room and down the hall to the main living room  
where they watched Silver, Beastboy, and Cyborg play video games. ((Fin)) 


	3. Chapter 3

Durarara - Masaomi Kida

(in the past)  
Ember Skye walked away from Masaomi once again, cause of the arguement that had happened between them just a few minutes ago. . .and it was over the same thing like last time. . .Saki Mikajima. Ember Skye absolutely dislikes that girl since  
she came between her and Masaomi, she was so close to telling Masaomi that she was in love with him and wondered if he liked her back. . .and before she could tell him, Saki Mikajima appeared and then. . .he showed up, Izaya Orihara. . .and Ember  
Skye knew something was wrong when they both showed up. she worried about Masaomi and when he called to tell her that he and Saki were dateing it broke her heart, but she promiced herself that she would be there by his side weither it was as a  
friend or nothing at all, she cared about Masaomi and wanted to see him happy. it was a few weeks ago that Masaomi had told her that Saki started to date him because Izaya had told her too, and then she said that she liked him alot after acutally  
started dateing him, Ember Skye sighed and leaned against a brick wall a few blocks away from the Yellow Scarves hideout. she wanted Saki out of her and Masaomis lives, and she was working on a plan to make that happen for good. she had perfected  
her lieing skills along with how to manipulate people. . .and if she had to she would get rid of Saki by herself. it had been a few weeks since Saki and Masaomi had gotten together, and Ember Skye thought that its been long enough, and all Saki  
and Izaya were doing was manipulating Masaomi and Ember Skye was not going to put up with it, now she was going to take things into her own hands, and she was going to rid the girl Saki Mikajima from Masaomi Kidas life for good, and maybe threaten  
Izaya. . .or not cause getting him involved would really backfire her plans. once Ember Skye was in town she walked to a little cafe shop and pulled out her cell phone, looking through her contacts she found Sakis number, it made her wonder why  
Masaomi programmed it into her phome, but she sighed and pressed the talk button and it started to ring, after the third ring she answered and her voice caused Ember Syke to mentally growl, putting on her best fake smile and semi happy normal  
voice she spoke, "hello?" "hey Saki, its me. Ember Skye. . .um i was wondering if you would like to get a smoothie with me? i really need someone to talk to and since your the only other girl in with the Yellow Scarves i was hopeing i could talk  
to you about somethings?" Ember Skye smirked and licked her lips when she heard Sakis answer, "sure, just tell me where your at, and i will be there and then i will try to help you with what ever problems you have." nodding to herself at her one  
small victory, she replied, "im at Kai Cafe. and thank you so much Saki, it means alot to me, so ill see you here in alittle bit?" "yep. . .oh and do you want me to tell Masaomi anything?" "no, i dont wnat him to know im haveing problems. hes  
got enough problems on his plate right now."

she could see Saki nodding at her, "alright i understand, and i will be there in twenty minutes. later." "okay, later." and with that she hung up her cell phone and smirked, part one of my plan is set into motion, and if i can get her to follow me the  
long way back to my appartment, then thats where i will kill her, since the long way is on blue squares territory. . .she wont be able to be saved by anyone. . .not even Izaya. . .since he hardly ever goes over there. . .evverything will be perfect.  
. . the waiter came up to her a few seconds later and she ordered two strawberry smoothies. twenty minutes later, and Saki arrived on time like she said she would and walked over to sit down infront of Ember Skye, "i hope you dont mind i ordered us  
both strawberry smoothies?" Saki smiled and shook her head, at Embers fake smile, "i dont mind, i actually like strawberry smoothies." Ember nodded, and smiled a fake smile when the waiter came back with their smoothies in to-go cups, Ember paid the  
waitress and said that she could keep the change as a tip, "would you hate it if we walked to my appartment? i dont really like talking about my problems in public?" Ember Skye watched Saki closely, Saki took a sip of her smoothie, smileing and shakeing  
her head, "no i dont mind, ive always been curious as to know where you lived." Ember smirked to herself mentally, shes so easy to fool, its no wonder how Izaya could get her to do anything he wanted Ember nodded and stood up, "well shall we be going  
then?" Saki stood up aswell and nodded, "lets go." and with that they both walked out of the cafe and headed towards the long and confuseing way back to Ember Skyes appartment. -thirty minutes later- now Ember and Saki were good and lost, and if anyone  
(like Izaya) had followed them then they would be lost and confused aswell. Saki looked around her surroundings and then looked back at Ember Skye, "hey Ember do you know where we are?" Ember looked around and then stopped, "uh. . .we were going the  
right way back to my house im sure of it, but i think i missed a turn somewhere. . .sorry." Saki shrugged her shoulders and continued to follow Ember. Ember turned down an alley that was hardly lit with the street lights and it was so old and musty  
covered in mold from the trashcans it was the perfect place to kill someone, in the blink of an eye, Ember had pulled out her pocket blade and had pushed Sai up against the old musty moldy brick wall and pressed the blade to her throat, Sakis eyes  
widened, as her breath caught in her throat, "E-Ember w-what are y-you doing?" Ember smirked her voice dropped and turned deadly, "i want you to do something for me, you are going to call Masaomi and end your relationship with him, and then if you  
do as i ask, ill let you go unharmed,but if you say anything about me doing this, it wont be pretty, understand?"

Saki barely nodded, Ember pressed her blade into Sakis neck alittle more causeing a small cut to appear and slightly bleed, Saki sucked in a breath and made a small whimper sound. keeping her blade and arm pressed up against Saki, Ember used her other  
arm to reach into Sakis purse and pull out her cell phone, she quickly scanned through the contacts and found Masaomis number. . .not before deleteing izayas numbers first. she hit the call button on Masaomis number and handed the phone to Saki, makeing  
sure that the phone was on speaker, so she could hear, the phone rang. after the second ring Ember heard Masaomis voice speek, "hey Saki, whats up?" calming her voice to sound normal, Saki stared deep into Embers deadly eyes and sighed, "Masaomi,  
i need to tell you something, and you may not like it. but im ending our relationship as of now. i found someone better for me, and Izaya approves. im sorry but i no longer want to see you. goodbye Masaomi." and with that before Masaomi could reply  
she hung up the phone and handed it back to Ember who quickly deleted his number aswell, and then turned off her phone. Ember smirked, "good girl, now time to get rid of you for good." Sakis eyes widened, "but you said if i did what you said then  
you would set me free. . ." Ember chuckled, "oops sorry i lied. my sole purpose tonight was to kill you, but first i had to make sure you ended your relationship with Masaomi. and if Izaya had followed us then he would be good and lost, cause i know  
everywhere he goes and he's never come this far south into Blue Squares territory. . .now, good night Saki Mikajima, and i hope to never see you around again." and with that she covered Sakis mouth with her hand and slit Sakis throat at the main arttery  
and she quickly bled to death. Ember let her dead limp body fall to the ground, and then wipeing her blade off on part of Sakis shirt and slipped it back into its hidden holster. Ember grabbed Sakis dead lifeless body and quickly threw it into the  
almost empty garbage can and then useing the other garbage cans she dumped the garbage ontop of Sakis body, covering her up good. since she killed Saki in such a dark place its hard to see the little blood pool on the ground, but if any one would  
see it during the day, it would look like an animal fight gone bad. before anyone had a chance Ember left the dark alley and headed home, quickly takeing a right turn and headed the right way towards her home. it was a few minutes but Ember made it  
to the park with a fast running stream, she pulled out Sakis cell phone from her pocket and quickly broke it and threw it into the stream that lead to the ocean. it was almost two in the morning, by the time Ember had made it home and she was shocked-amused  
to see Masaomi sitting outside the door to her appartment, she slightly smiled, and walked up to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up and she could tell he had been crying, his eyes widened when he noticed she had alittle bit of  
blood on her face and clothes, he jumped up to his feet causeing her to take a step back, "what happened to you?"

she shook her head and smiled, "dont worry about me Masaomi, im fine. its just that five guys from the blue squares jumped me, but they made a mistake, cause i was still alittle bit upset over our arguement and i took my anger out on them and i think  
i might have ended up killing atleast one or two of them, but i beat the others to a bloody pulp." Masaomi slightly chuckled, "thats my little fighter. and im sorry about earlier, i know you were only looking out for my well being, and just to  
let you know Saki broke up with me." Ember gave him a sad smile, "im sorry Masaomi, i would hug you, but i dont want to cover you in blood. and we can talk more once i get done with a shower." Masaomi smiled and nodded, Ember Skye walked over  
to her door and unlocked it, she walked in and turned on the lights, as Masaomi walked in behind her and closed and locked the door. he walked over to the couch and sat down as Ember walked into the bathroom, she quickly undressed and jumped in  
the shower, letting the hot water wash away the dried blood on her face and body. after finishing her shower, Ember Skye pulled on underwear, shorts and only a well covered black sports bra, she walked out of the bathroom, trying to wrap the towel  
around her head to dry her hair, Masaomi made a wolf-whistle, causeing Ember Skye to turn her head slightly and smirk at Masaomi who was stareing her up and down with a smile on his lips, Ember Skye rolled her eyes and sighed, "what are you stareing  
at Masaomi?" Masaomi chuckled and sat up forward alittle and smiled at Ember Skye, "just thee most beautiful and most talented girl in all of Ikebukuro." after giveing up trying to wrap the towel around her head, Ember Skye stood up and tossed  
the towel on the stand and sat down next to Masaomi, who quickly pulled her into a hug. Ember Skye smiled, closeing her eyes, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrying her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder, they sat that  
way for what seemed like a few hours, until Masaomi pulled away from the hug and kissed Ember Skye on the cheek, a light blush appeared on her cheeks, she slightly looked up at him, "w-what was that for Masa?" Masaomi slightly smiled, "for being  
such a good friend, and a beautiful smart girl all around."

the light pink tint on her cheeks slightly turned darker, Ember Skye bit her bottom lip and looked away, as a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. takeing up the courage she was feeling she leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips,  
and then quickly pulled back and looked away, as she started to bit her bottom lip again. Masaomis eyes widened alittle bit, a light pink tink now playing his cheeks, "now what was that for Em?" shifting her eyes to look at him she smiled, "because,  
your a great friend, smart, handsome. . .and. . ." Ember Skye looked away, her voice dropping to only a whisper, but still he could hear her, "i really like you alot Masaomi, i just never got to tell you before becuase Saki and Izaya came into  
the picture and slowly they started to take you away from me. i was scared, thats why i kept argueing with you. . .i was just feeling that i would lose my friend. . .and my long time crush." Ember kept her eyes on the couch design behind Masaomi,  
she was biteing her bottom lip again, not sure of how Masaomi was going to react to her confession. suddenly Ember Skye jumped when she felt Masaomis hand touch her cheek and slightly turn her head to make her look at him, slowly he leaned in,  
her eyes widened but then slowly closed as she leaned in aswell, and with the small gap between their lips gone, they shared a long slow kiss. after a few minutes Ember Skye pulled away from the kiss to see her best friend and long time crush  
Masaomi giveing her a rare loveing and gentle smile, her cheeks heated up again, but she smiled back. Ember wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him again, which in turn he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him  
as possible as he hugged her back. soon afterwards Masaomi and Ember Skye had layed down on the couch and had fallen asleep in eachothers arms, Ember Skye had her hands rested against Masaomis chest along with her forehead resting agaisnt his  
collarbone, just under his chin, where as Masaomi had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on top of hers, both cuddled up close together and smiles on both of their faces.

(a week later)  
Its been a week and no one has never found out where Saki Mikajima had disappeared to, they werent sure if she was alive or dead, even Izaya came out and asked if Masaomi and Ember Skye if they had seen her, and that situation was alittle out  
of hand. . .Izaya walked over to Ember Skyes appartment and knocked on the door, Masaomi opened the door and narrowed his eyes, "what do you want Izaya?" Ember Skye walked over to the door, wrapping her arms around Masaomis waist and resting her  
head against his shoulder, her eyes narrowed on the semi surprised Izaya. Izaya smirked but then turned serious, "wheres Saki Mikajima?" Masaomi and Ember Skye shrugged their shoulders, "we dont know, probably off somewhere with her new boyfriend.  
. .i thought you knew that?" Ember Skye nodded, Izaya looked alittle shocked, "what do you mean new boyfriend, your her boyfriend Masaomi." Masaomi shook his head, "not as of a week ago, she broke up with me over the phone, she told me that she  
found someone better and that you approved of him, i was going to ask her why but she hung up on me and then after that she wouldnt answer her phone." Izaya was now really shocked, Masaomi wrapped his free arm around Ember Skyes waist and held  
her close to him, Izaya looked over at Ember and then tilted his head to the side, "and have you seen her?" Ember Skye shook her head, "nope not since a week ago, i asked her to meet me for smoothies, cause i had a problem and i wanted her oppinion.  
. .even if im not a big fan of hers, she was the only girl i thought i could trust at the time, and then after we walked away from the cafe shop, i was about to turn down my shortcut street to get home i heard her call Masaomi and then it shocked  
me aswell that she said she had found someone better then Masaomi and as i was about to turn around to ask her about it she hung up and then walked off out of my sight, i tried to follow her but somehow she disappeared into the crowd. so i gave  
up and i headed home, but of course i was jumped by a small group from the blue squares and i was covered in blood. and once i got home, Masaomi was sitting outside of my door and then we talked and thats the last thing i remember." Izaya pulled  
out his cell phone and dialed a number and then got an annoyed look on his face and hung up the phone, "were you trying to call Saki?"

Izaya looked over at Masaomi and nodded, "three days ago, it went streight to her voicemail, and now its saying that the number has been disconnected. its as if she just disappeared of the face of the earth, and no ones seen her, not even the people  
who work for me." Izaya sighed and then looked between Masaomi and Ember Skye, something flashed in his eyes and he smirked, "i see you two got together. . .when did that happen?" Ember Skye growled, "its none of your buisness, but if you really  
must know, i told Masaomi how i felt four days ago. i knew he was still hurting over Saki leaving him, so i told him, if he ever needed someone i would always be there for him weither i was a girlfriend, a sister or a best friend. ive always cared  
about Masaomi since we were childhood friends." Izaya leaned against the railing infront of Ember Skyes appartment and crossed his arms over his chest, that smirk never leaveing his lips, "oh really? so your saying you were in love with Masaomi  
the whole time he was dateing Saki? how interesting. . .you just happen to over hear Saki's conversation with Masaomi as she broke up with him, and then she disappeares around the same time. . ." Ember Skye growled, "are you assuming that i had  
something to do with her disappearance? i told you, i may not have been her biggest fan, and i was alittle pissed that she was only dateing Masaomi because you told her to, but that night i asked her to help me with some personal problems. . ."  
Ember looked away from Izayas eyes as a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "i missed my period for two months and with me still being a virgin, that the possibility of me being pregnant was not a possibility, so i wanted her to come to the hospital  
with me the next day. . .she said she would, and so before i left her side i told her to meet me back at the cafe where we met that night and then as i left i heard her conversation. . .i was going to tell her that breaking up with Masaomi was  
a stupid idea, for the fact that Masaomi is the mosst sweetest guy ever, and to just give him up like that. . .that was rude. . .but before i could even say anything she was already walking away from me, i tried to call out to her but it was as  
if she just tuned me out."

Masaomi looked at Ember with a soft gaze and gave her side a light squeeze, causeing her to look away from the ground and back up to him and she slightly smiled back. she looked back at Izaya, his smirk was gone and his serious look was back, "i left  
the next day to go met up with Saki at the cafe, i must have waited for like an hour, until i called her, but she never answered her phone, so i went to the hospital myself. the doctors said that with me not haveing my period was probably the cause  
of so much stress. with the problems of the yellow scarves and the blue squares, plus ill admit, the jealousy of seeing Saki and Masaomi together, me loseing my job, haveing to pay rent. . .i had alot of stress." Izaya nodded finally understanding,  
"do you have papers from your doctor meeting?" Ember Skye rolled her eyes, unwrapping her arms from around Masaomis waist, she turned on her heel and walked over to her purse and dug through it, she found the folded up papers and then walked back  
over to Izaya and Masaomi, she handed the papers to Izaya and he glanced over them, nodding again and folding the papers back up he handed them back to Ember Skye, "alright. . .sorry to have bothered you. i guess ill keep looking on my own then."  
and with that Izaya turned on his heel and walked away from Ember Skyes appartment, and just before he took a step onto the road he quickly evadeing a flying vending machine that was thrown towards him, Masaomi and Ember Skye looked towards the way  
that the vending machine had came from and they chuckled when they saw Shizou Heiwajima standing there and looking really pissed, Izaya looked back at Shizou and smiled, not before turning and running away like he always does and Shizou took off running  
after him picking things up that are ten times heavier then him and throwing them with his amazeing strength. Masaomi and Ember Skye walked back into her appartment, closeing the door behind them, Masaomi looked at Ember Skye alittle worried, she  
looked back at him and then looked away, "what Masa? i said i was fine." Masaomi walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder, "why didnt you tell me you had so many problems? i could have helpped you."  
Ember Skye shook her head, "at the time, i didnt want to bother you with my problems, i wanted to handle them on my own. and besides with the whole period thing you couldnt have helpped me with since it was alittle girl personal problem." Masaomi  
lightly chuckled, "i know that. but still i could have tried to help you. we've been friends since we were kids, we are always there for eachother no matter what the situation is." Ember Skye sighed, nodded, she turned her head and pushed her lips  
against his in a short sweet kiss, she pulled away slightly and smiled, "i know Masa. i was just being myself, and not wanting help." Masaomi chuckled, "like always." and then pressed his lips back agaisnt hers smiled into the kiss when she started  
to kiss back. Ember Skye turned around in his arms so that her front was faceing his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him alittle closer, and lightly parting her lips to deepen the kiss, in which he gladly replied to. ((Fin))


	4. Chapter 4

Cowboy Bebop - Spike  
(lemon scene will be skipped)

While Jessica was in the shower, Jet and Faye were talking to someone in the main room on the ship. Runi lay by the bathroom door, on the inside of the bathroom, waiting for Jessica to get out, everynow and then Runi would lift her head up and look back  
at the bathroom door, whoever Jet and Faye were talking to the persons voice was seemed slightly familiar to Runi, it was makeing her anxious to know who was here. Jessica hadnt seen Spike since he took off after a 'dead-end' lead about Julia, or  
at least she hoped it was a dead-end lead, Jessica had told Spike how she felt about him, and had worked up enough guts to kiss him, but the way he acted towards her made her re-think that she never really was worth his time, since he had a lead to  
his presious blonde haired whore, Jessica knew she could have had a chance with Spike if she had told him sooner. . .her phone rang, and it snapped her out of her thoughts, quickly turning off the shower, and stepping out, she wrapped her hair up  
in a towel and then her body. Jessica reached for her phone and answered it, "This is Jess, who are you?" A dark low growl of a voice chuckled, "Jessica, its Vicious. I have a job for you. . .if your interested." Jessica smirked, he always calls her  
to kill someone, and the pay price has always been very good, "depends how much does it pay this time, and you know how much i hate small fries Vicious." Vicious chuckled, "oh the price is one hundred million wulongs." Jessica's smirk got alittle  
better, she layed the phone down and had set it on speaker, "okay so whats the name of the bounty?" and without hesitation Vicious spoke, "Julia." Jessica froze, her smirk faultered abit, and then it turned evil, Runi jumped up and growled at her,  
there was alittle silence before Jessica's voice turned deadly and spoke, "give me the cordinates and ill take care of the rest." Vicious chuckled darkly again, "thats my little gunslinger. ill send you the info right now." and with that they both  
hung up and after a few minutes Jessica recived the info, she picked up her phone, fixing her towel around her body, and the one around her hair, her and Runi walked out of the bathrrom and towards the main room. Jessica was absorbed in reading over  
the info when she jumped, cause Jet, her older brother had placed a hand on her shoulder to get to to stop walking. Jessica looked up at him, quickly turning off her phone, "what?" Jet was smileing his know-it-all smirk, and then gave her a thumbs-up  
and pointed back over his shoulder to reveal that Spike was sitting on the chair looking her over with a smirk of his own, along with Faye just giggleing. Runi looked over at Faye and growled, causing Faye to shut up quickly, and then Runi turned  
to face Spike and gave him an evil look, Spike looked at her and his smirk turned into a frown, and a brief nod. Then Spike turned his attention back to Jessica who was still stareing at him, first it was joy that he was back, and then it turned to  
anger, she shook her head, closeing her eyes and sighed, Jessica turned on her heel and growled, "Runi, come." and then Runi nodded and followed Jessica up the stairs and down the hall to her room. The door opened and then closed after Jessica and  
Runi walked in. Jessica walked over to her bed and sat down, her head dropped into her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees. Runi sat down infront of her, laying her head in her lap, Jessica smiled, and dropped a hand to pet Runi, "what am  
i going to do girl, i have to go out on this bounty, and if i tell them they will want to come and try to help but i cant let them. . .especially Spike. . .if he knew who i was going after. . .he'd really hate me." Runi whimpered, and nudged her head  
agaisnt Jessica's hand. Both Jessica and Runi jumped when they heard a knock on her door, and they both growled lowly when the person behind the door spoke, "Jessica, its me Spike. . .can we talk please?" Jessica and Runi shared a glance and then  
they both stood up and walked over to the door Jessica opened the door and looked up at Spike as she crossed her arms over her chest, she remembered that she was still wrapped in her towel, she looked down at Runi and gave her a nod, and then Runi  
walked out of the room and then Jessica moved to the side and let Spike enter her room. Spike walked over to her bed and sat down, Jessica make a quick text to Vicious saying that she has a small problem, and needs to fix it before she leaves on the  
bounty. Vicious replyed and said that it was okay, Jessica turned off her phone and set it on her dresser, she crossed her arms over her chest again, and leaned against the dresser, she looked over at Spike and spoke, "alright so what is it that you  
wanted to talk to me about?" Spike looked over at her, then looked her over again, and his smirk came back, but only for an instant before it vanished, "i want to talk about us."

Jessica's body shivered as she felt his eyes scan her over again, and then snorted when she heared his reason, "us? there never was an us, Spike. there was always a you, or the 'us' that was you and Julia. maybe there was an us back when we were partners  
in Vicious mafia, but not now. i told you how i felt Spike, and you shot me down cause you wanted to go after that blonde headed whore.." "dont call..." "i have every right to call her that, she went from Vicious to you and then back to Vicious, and  
yet here you are still hopeing that she will come back to you. dont you get it? shes playing you. she doesnt care about you like i do, hell she doesnt even care about Vicious, all she cares about is wanting attention." Jessica was gripping her arms  
so tight that her nails were digging into her skin causeing her to bleed. Jessica was breathing heavly, as she closed her eyes and looked away from him, Spike sighed, he knew she was right, but he still didnt want to admit it. Spike closed his eyes  
and then looked away, his eyes opened but they narrowed, his voice low but soft, which sent shivers up and down Jessica's spine when he spoke, "i want. . .i want there to be an us. . .you and me." Jessica looked over at him, her blue eyes looking  
him over, trying to read him, and words left her lips before she could stop them, "then prove it to me, prove that the blonde headed whore wont come between us." her voice was serious but it also held wanting and longing in it. Spike looked  
back over at her and gave her his trademark smile, she smiled back at him, Spike pushed off her bed and walked over to stand in front of her, he placed both hands on either side of her, resting his hands against the dresser, he leaned down and kissed  
her on the lips. Jessica's arms slowly uncrossed from her chest, as they slowly slipped up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him alittle closer as her lips parted slightly, along with his, and their tounges battled for dominance, makeing the kiss  
deeper and more passionate.

(Lemon Skip)

Jessica opened her eyes to the vibration sound of her phone going off, she sat up and grabbed her phone, she looked over the screen and it was a text from Vicious asking if she had taken care of her little problem, she looked back over her shoulder at  
Spike who was still asleep and smirked, she texted Vicious back saying that she did and she was just leaveing, clicking off her phone she got up slowly as to not wake Spike up. Jessica got dressed, she grabbed her gun and slipped her phone in her  
pocket. she looked back over at Spike and then walked back to her bed and bent down and lightly kissed him on the lips and then turned on her heel and walked back over to her door, the door opened and she looked back over her shoulder at Spike and  
muttered under her breath, so quiet, it looked like she mouthed the words, "i love you so much Spike. . .ill be back, im going to take care of a little problem so we can be together forever." and with that she walked out of her room and looked down  
at Runi who was sitting infront of her door looked up at her and smirked, Jessica nodded, her once evil smirk returned, "lets go Runi, we have a job to do." and with that both Jessica and Runi walked into the ship dock and got into her ship, she closed  
the door and had just started the engine when Jets voice over her intercom made her jump, "where are you going?" Jessica bit her bottom lip and then spoke, "i checked what planet we were close to and i realized i was out of my favorite snack so i  
want to go get some. ill come back." she heard Jet chuckle he believes me way to easy. Jessica thought to herself, "alright, just hurry up." Jessica smirked, "sure." Jet opened the ship dock and then before she could take off a knock at her door to  
her ship made her jump again, she looked over and mentally growled as she noticed that she was looking at Spike, he held up a note asking, 'where are you going?' she sighed and wrote on a piece of paper that Runi had given her along with a pen saying,  
'ask my brother, i just told him. now i need to go.' he leaned in and kissed her window before nodding with his trademark smirk and jumped off her ship, she kissed the palm of her hand and blew on it, as if to blow him a kiss and then she took off.  
she headed towards the planet and the place where she was to face the blonde haired woman she hates so much, the one whos still in her way. Jessica knows that she can never truely be with Spike until Julia was completely out of the picture. her phone  
buzzed again and this time Jessica answered it, she had made sure her intercom was off before she answered her phone, she turned her phone on speaker, "Jessica speaking, what can i do for you?" she rolled her eyes when she heard Vicious' voice, "Jessica,  
i need to know if your going to be able to take care of this job im sending you on." Jessica shook her head, "yes Vicious, ill be able to take care of her. so dont worry about it. you know im the best at what i do, if someone where to find her, they  
wont know who shot her, but if you like ill record everything on my phone so you can watch." Vicious chuckled, "no need to do that, i know you are the best, plus your the one with the grudge against her, so i thought it best that you be the one to  
take care of her." Jessica made it past the gates to the planet she was told to go to, now she just needed to get to the right place and take care of the job, and get rid of her problem once and for all, "alright Vicious, im almost to the target,  
i need to get off." the other end was silent before Vicious spoke causeing Jessica to shake her head, "alright, later Gunslinger."

Jessica hung up her phone and then parked her ship a few blocks away from the location where Julia was supposed to be, she turned off her ship and opened the door. Runi jumped out and then Jessica followed closeing the door behind her, she checked her  
gun before slideing it in the beltloop in the back of her pants, then she looked down at Runi, who nodded and then they both headed towards the target location. it was a few minutes before Julia showed up, Jessica was sitting down on a gravestone,  
and Runi was sitting on the ground under Jessica's feet. Julia stopped and gave a light gasp, "J-Jessica. . .R-Runi. . .what are you doing here?" Jessica opened her eyes and looked up turning her head over towards Julia, Runi just turned her head,  
both of their eyes narrowed at Julia, Jessica's voice dead when she spoke, "im here to talk to you, as a small favor to Vicious, and Spike aswell." Julia gave her a confused look, "Vicious and. . .Spike?" Jessica nodded, and then slid off the gravestone,  
she turned so she was fully faceing Julia, her hand slipped behind her back, she noticed that Julia flinched and then saw her hand grip something in her jacket pocket, before Julia could think Jessica spoke and snapped her fingers, "Runi, retrieve."  
once the sound of Jessica's fingers snapping Runi had bolted around her and towards Julia, knocking her down and nudgeing her hand out of her pocket grabbing the gun in her jaws before jumpping off of Julia and running back over to Jessica's side.  
Julia sat up and watched as Jessica take her gun from Runi, and then point her own gun back at her, Julia's eyes widened when Jessica's emotionless face turned deadly serious, with an evil smirk, Julia had a shiver run up and down her spine when Jessica  
spoke, "i take that back, this wasnt a favor for Spike and Vicious. its a job hunt. and your worth a wopping one hundred million wulongs, and im here to collect, plus i need you out of the way so finally me and Spike can be together and live peacefully  
without you interfereing in our lives." Runi took a defenceive stance infront of Jessica and growled at Julia. Jessica took a breath and continued, "actually, i was asked by Vicious to come and kill you. and if i bring your dead body back to him,  
i get the cash reward. so this is finally and forever, goodbye Julia." and with those last words Jessica pulled the trigger and killed Julia, aiming for a dead shot of her heart. once the bullet hit Julia fell backwards a pool of blood started to  
surround her. Jessica dropped her arm back to her side, with the gun in her hand. she walked over to Julia and stood over Julias dieing body, Jessica looked down at her, as Julia looked up at her, and mouthed the words which Jessica could read loud  
and clear, 'sorry i put you through so much trouble.' Jessica made a 'tch' sound through her clenched teeth and rolled her eyes before she spoke, "too little, too late Julia." and with that Jessica and Runi grabbed Julia's dead body and walked back  
to the pick up/drop off location that Vicious told her about. it only took a few minutes before Jessica threw Julia's dead body agaisnt the wall and turned to make sure no one saw her, she took out her phone and called Vicious, on the second ring  
he answered, she rolled her eyes, he always knew when she called, "is it done Jessica?"

without hesitation, she spoke in her dead bit evil tone, "yes. and im at the location with her dead body now. and whoever you send to come retrieve her, have them bring me a shirt aswell. im covered in her blood." Vicious chuckled, "will do." with that  
he hung up, she clicked off her phone and once she did she had an incomeing call from her brother, she growled, and answered, she changed her voice back to normal, "yes Jet?" but she bit her bottom lip when Spike spoke instead of her brother, "actually  
its me, i was wondering when you were on your way back. . .im getting lonely here without you." she smirked, "i actually ran into a bounty head that showed up on my phone and im turning him in now, i still need to stop at the store to get my favorite  
snack before i come back, and im happy that you miss me already Spike. but dont worry ill be back soon. and then ill be all yours again, since im full of energy i think i could go another round if your up to it?" he chuckled and heard the smirk in  
his voice, "oh im up for it, i just wont go easy on you this time. see you when you get back, my beautiful Gunslinger." her heart skipped a beat, she smirked as he spoke her nickname from the mafia, "i dont want you to take it easy on me, and ill  
see you then too. . .i love you Spike." and without hesitation, her heart skipped a beat again, hearing his next few words, "i love you too Jessica, later." "later Spike." and with that they both hung up the phone, and just in time too, cause the  
pick up crew for Julia's body showed up. Jessica and Runi stood ready, incase they needed to run for it, for if this situation ran bad. it suprised her when Shin and Lin got out of the car, they walked over with a suitcase which she assumed was filled  
with money. once they were close to her and Runi, they pulled Jessica and Runi into a group hug, which Jessica and Runi returned. it was a few seconds after they had pulled away from the hug that Shin pulled a shirt out of his jacket and held it out  
for her, Jessica smiled and quickly changed her bloodied shirt for the clean one, she didnt care if Shin and Lin watched, they watched over her and always dressed her wounds back in the mafia days. they handed her the suitcase and she pointed over  
her shoulder at Julia's dead body, "shes all yours." they nodded, "Vicious had a tracker in your suitcase but we took it out, we want you, Runi and Spike to stay safe." Jessica nodded and smiled, "thank you." and with that Jessica and Runi walked  
away holding the suitcase, and then to a small store that she knew had her favorite snack, she made up a lie, and she had to come back with proof so that Jet and Spike believed her. Jessica and Runi walked back to her ship, got in and took off back  
to the Bebop, with her brother Jet and her new awaiting boyfriend Spike. ((Fin)) 


	5. Chapter 5

Yu-gi-oh - Pharoh Atem  
(Lemon scene will be skipped)

Isis walked towards Domino High School, her duel deck holster strapped around her mid thigh, seen clearly under her altered school uniform skirt. thats the way it was with Isis, she never liked Domino High's school uniform so she altered it to her likeing,  
sure she got in trouble for it at first but soon the teachers and the princible learned -and very quickly- that Isis was different and that they could never get her to wear the right uniform, so they let her get away with it, and that made her happy.  
But lately shes been upset, since the day the Pharaho and Yugi were spilt apart and the Pharaho had left to go back to his own time...in ancient egypt. lifting her left hand and lightly placeing her fingers on her lips she remembered the kiss and  
the last thing he ever said to her; *flashback* Isis and her friends watched as Yugi won the duel between him and the Pharaho...it was a forced win and it had to be done, but no one was happy about the pharaoh haveing to leave them. everyone includeing  
Isis ran up to the platform and stood behind Yugi...Isis however couldnt get her eyes to leave the Pharahos, in which he was stareing at her aswell, his look was careing, but also sad. Isis had started to walk towards him, and he mimicked her movements  
and walked towards her aswell. "Isis, you know this had to be done. but please dont cry for me, i will always remember and cherish our memories together. and i will always remember you. and dont forget that i love you Isis." The Pharaho lifted his  
hand and placed it on her cheek, he gave her a soft smile as she leaned into his hand, "i know Atem, but its hard. we've been together for so long and now i have to let you go, and its not because of another girl..." Isis tried to giggle but it didnt  
come out the way she wanted it to sound, she opened her eyes and looked into his dark violet eyes and slightly smiled back, "i love you too Atem, and ill always remember you...it'll be different without you around, and i promice to do you proud and  
get better at dueling." Atem smiled and nodded, and then pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugged her, Isis wrapped her arms around his neck, burrying her face into his chest and hugged him back. and then after a few  
minutes the solid rock double doors opened and revealed the other side, Atem pulled away from Isis and then lifted her head to look him in the eyes and then leaned down and placed his lips on hers in a sweet passionate kiss, which Isis quickly returned.  
when Atem pulled away Isis tilted her head down alittle as he kissed her forhead, "Bye Isis, i will always love you. remember that." Isis nodded and whispered, "i love you too Atem, always and forever...bye my love." they hugged eachother once more  
before Atem dropped his arms back to his side, takeing a few steps back. Isis's arms slipped from around his neck and then crossed over her chest as if to hug herself. Isis closed her eyes and turned her head the other way, as Atem headed towards  
the double solid rock doors. Isis could hear her other friends saying something to Atem as he left, slowly opening her eyes and takeing one last glance towards Atem, she noticed he did the same, he looked over his shoulder and gave her a soft smile,  
and a brief nod, she smiled back and nodded her head aswell. and then once he was on the other side it was like a domino affect, the doors closed, her heart broke, tears spilled from her eyes as she fell to the ground on her knees. Joey walked over  
to her and knelt down to her side, and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder as he picked her up and carried her out the of building with the rest of her friends behind them. *flashback end*

the schools bell rang signaling the start of homeroom, or first class, it caused Isis to jump and bring her back to reality as she had lost track of time as she daydreamed. shakeing her head Isis decided to head towards the roof of the school, thats where  
she always seemed to feel at peace and where she always went when she had missed homeroom. after a few hours the lunch bell rang, causeing Isis to turn her head towards the roof access stairs where she figured her friends would come from...if they  
showed up...Isis wondered if her friends would show up and hang out with her...but she figured that they wont since they have been avoiding her for almost a month. she turned her head towards her book bag and pulled out her lunch box and her date  
book, as she began to eat her lunch she looked through her date book, and tomorrow was her birthday, she wondered if her friends remembered or even cared anymore. Isis heard the roof access door open and she turned her head to see who had come up,  
she gave a small yet soft smile as she looked at Yugi. "i was beginning to wonder if you were actually here today Isis." Isis softly giggled, and then looked off towards the town, "im always here Yugi. im just always late. but you should know i always  
show up around lunch time." Yugi nodded, and then walked over towards her and then out stretched his hand, Isis looked back at him and then lifted her hand, and took the folded envelope from his hand, "whats this Yugi?" Yugi had a semi sad look in  
his eyes, "i found it in my stuff after we got back from that trip to egypt...its for you...i think its from Atem..." the sadness appeared in Isis's eyes once again as she unfolded the envelope and noticed her name in a perfect penmenship, she recognized  
it instantly, she semi smiled again, "yeah...its from him...this is his handwriteing, id recognize it anywhere." Yugi moved and sat down next to her, "are you going to read it?" Isis shook her head and placed the letter on her lap, "no...maybe tomorrow...come  
to think about it, why have you and the others been ignoring me lately?" Yugi tilted his head to the side, "what do you mean ignoring you?" Isis sighed, "i mean just that. you, joey, rachel, kita, duke, tristan, serenity, mai, tea...wait tea hates  
me so nevermind about her...but all of you have been ignoring me for a month now, what is up and dont tell me an excuse about it being your guys's jobs cause i know everyones work schedual by heart. you all have free time, and even at school you all  
ignore me." Isis looked back at Yugi, he had looked away and had a small blush on his cheeks as if he had been caught with something embarrassing. Isis gave him a confused look, "well? whats the reason for ignoring me?" Yugi took in a deep breath  
and sighed, he looked back at her and held a small smile, "its kind of a secret. and dont get me wrong its a good reason...but i cant tell you..." Isis rolled her eyes, "whatever." Yugi chuckled, "do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" Isis looked  
back at him and shook her head, "no not really, why?" Yugi shook his head, "well then dont plan anything, and ill text you tomorrow morning on what i want you to do okay?" Isis tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "um...okay i guess...but  
do you kn-" Isis was cut off when Yugi kissed her cheek, "just trust me on this one okay? and yes i know what tomorrow is, and happy early birthday Isis. and dont worry tomorrow will be a day you will never forget." and with that Yugi got up and walked  
back to the roof access door and back down to class, Isis was still alittle confused but sighed and shook her head, "Atem said the same thing to me on my last birthday."

Isis closed her eyes and sighed once again before gathering her lunch and her things and headed back towards her next class as the last bell rang signaling for the kids to get back to class and that lunch was over. the rest of the day went by slowly,  
school ended and Isis went home without a single goodbye from her friends. after abotu thirty minutes Isis arrived at her home and unlocked the door, she walked in, dropping her bag on the kitchen chair and walked into the kitchen and got herself  
a drink of water. she turned around and leanded against the counter and looked back over towards her bag, the letter from Atem was pokeing out of the side where she had hidden it in her bag, slightly sighing Isis pushed off the counter and walked  
towards her bathroom to take a shower and to get ready for what Yugi had planned for tomorrow.  
(the next day)  
the alarm on Isis's cell phone went off causeing her to groan and sit up, she looked over at her phone and noticed it wasnt her alarm but a text message. she reached over, grabbing the cell phone and looking at who texted her, she tilted her head  
when she realized it was two texts from Yugi, slideing her cell phone open she read the first text;

to: Isis  
from: Yugi

hey Isis, its time 2 play. so get up & get ready,  
cus the end of the day, ur goin 2 have 1 BIG surprise.  
1st I want u to go to my gramps shop and pick up something.  
2nd i want you to take that gift and head towards the school...  
7:15am

Isis tilted her head to the side and wondered what the hell Yugi was up to, he knew she hated guessing games or scavenger hunt type of games. but she sighed and opened the second text from him;

to: Isis  
from: Yugi

O! & dont 4get 2 wear that outfit that Atem bought 4 u,  
back when we were in egypt...thats the theme of ur party.  
you can wear normal clothes until you get to the school.  
7:22pm

Isis looked over towards her closet and shook her head, she closed her cell phone and got out of bed. she walked over to her closet and pulled out the box that contained her egypt goddess outfit that Atem had gotten her before he had to go back to  
the past, it was a farewell gift. she placed the box on her bed then turned back to her closet and started to get ready for her grand birthday adventure. (with Yugi) "well the plan is set in motion, lets just hope shes going to be in a good mood  
after this, since she hates scavenger hunts and guessing games." Yugi and another deep voice chuckled, "oh im sure she will be happy by the end of the day Yugi. i have no doubt, and you were saying that she actually beat Kaiba how many times?"  
the deep voice asked, Yugi laughed, "about six times. he keeps asking for a rematch duel. he may change up his dueling strategies but somehow she keeps beating him, no matter what he does differently. she kept her promice to you Atem, she has  
gotten better. shes even beaten me a few times...and she hasnt forgotten about you at all. normally when i find her on the schools roof during lunch shes either crying or daydreaming about you. im glad your back for good, and ill be happy once  
she sees you again, plus ill let you tell her everything, cause she already caught me yesterday, just be glad i didnt say anything." Atem chuckled again, "that is impressive..." his voice turned soft alittle, "ive missed her a great deal aswell.  
and im also happy that the gods have allowed me to return with my own body, and to live with the girl i fell in love with, no one in anicent egypt could compare to her. and dont worry i will." Atem held a silver ring in his fingers, his dark violet  
eyes scanned over the small piece of jewelery, "i wonder if she will say yes?" Yugi nodded his voice also soft, but very enthusiastic, "im sure she will, well lets head off to the park, and start setting up." Atem nodded, "right." he slipped the  
ring back into its box and slid it back into his pants pocket. and followed Yugi out of his room and out of his grandfathers card shop, they headed towards the park, staying hidden makeing sure that they didnt run into Isis, or the whole surprise  
would be ruined. (back with Isis)  
it had taken a while but Isis had made it to Yugis grandfathers game shop. carrying the small box that contained her egyptian outfit Isis walked into the game shop, she looked around but no one was there, "hello?...Mr. Moto? its me Isis...Hello?"

Isis walked up to the counter and noticed a small note with her name on it, she placed her box on the counter and picked up the note, she turned it over and it read; "Isis, your gift is in the back, please go get it before i come back. its in the way  
of my chores. thank you, ." Isis rolled her eyes and sighed, slipping the note into her box she picked up the box and headed towards the back of the shop, and into the home of Yugi and Soloman Moto. rounding the corner to walk into the main  
room Isis jumped when her friends jumped out and scared her by shouting, "surprise!" Isis glared but then smiled as serenity, mai, kita, ishizu and rachel walked up to her and hugged her. Isis hugged them back and then was surprised big time when  
tea walked up and hugged her, "happy birthday Isis." tea whispered into her ear, Isis smiled, "thank you tea." tea pulled away and then walked over to get her bag, mai, serenity rachel, kita, ishizu already had their bags, "so? where to Isis?" mai  
asked walking up to stand next to her, Isis thought for a moment and then shrugged, "yugi only gave me two intrustions, one: come here and get my gift, and two go to the school." Serenity giggled, "we are your gift...well part of it anyway. and there  
is three parts to your gift, the second part is at the school so lets go." Isis smiled and nodded, "alright lets go." the other girls nodded and then they left, they headed towards the school. it took about twenty minutes before the girls had made  
it to the school, and once there Isis was pulled into a group hug by all the guys...which included, tristian, joey, duke, marik, odion and mais new boyfriend...who Isis never got the name of. Isis giggled and hugged them back, "happy birthday Isis!"  
the boys called, Isis nodded and smiled, "thank you guys. i take it your my second part of my gift that i need to pick up?" Joey nodded, "yep. you and Serenity go get changed, in the bathroom and then we'll head to the park for your final gift, alright?"  
Isis nodded and took Serenitys hand as they left towards the bathroom to get changed. once Serenity and Isis were out of sight Joey pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yugis number, "yo, Yugi. Isis just made it here to the school, and she and Serenity  
went to change, so once they get back we are headed towards the park, have Atem hideing until its time." Yugis voice was heard on the other side of the cell, "alright see you all when you get here. remember dont say anything." "got it. dont worry."  
joey hung up his cell phone and had just put it in his pocket when Isis and Serenity came back into view wearing their egyptian outfits, Isis's outfit was all a mix of blue, light blue and even a shade or two of purple. her top looks like a bra, but  
yet it has a sequince beading around it in patterns, with a gold boarder line around it. her skirt rests around her hips with the perfect fit., four chains wrapped around her waist and connecting to the fabric of her skirt. a long slit along the right  
side of her skirt flares out as she walks revealing her long bare legs. a blue and gold choker collar fastened around her neck with three light blue peral shaped orb necklaces also drapped around her neck. around her left arm, just below her shoulder  
is another blue and gold band. a see through very light blue shall was drapped around her both arms and hanging down behind her back. and finally around her right wrist and both of her ankles were two gold bangles. in the box was her daily attire  
and even her shoes. cat-calls and wolf-whistles were heard from both the guys and the girls as Isis and Serenity blushed, "thanks guys...i think..." Isis called alittle embarrassed.

Marik and Tristan walked up to Isis and Serenity and offered them their arms. Marik smiled at Isis, "my goddess, may I escort you to your party engagement?" Isis giggled and slinked her arm through Mariks, "yes you may my good tomeb keeper." once everyone  
partnered up with their dates...except for tea who Isis figured she was Yugis date and since she was leading the way. it went tea, the Isis & Marik, Joey & Rachel, Tristian & Serenity, Odion & Ishizu, Duke & Kita, and finally Mai  
& her boyfriend. it took about another thirty minutes until the group reached the park. Isis smiled when she saw Yugi and Mr. Moto standing under a banner that read: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GODDESS ISIS!" Isis had to giggle at the title they had given  
her. Marik walked Isis up to Yugi and handed her hand over to Yugis, who kissed it, causeing Isis to slightly blush and giggle, Yugis head was bowed as he kissed her hand, he was hideing the smile on his lips as he spoke to her, "Isis, i hope you  
have fun on this day, and as the banner above us says, your a goddess, and every goddess needs a god. and as for your third gift look to my right and behold the secret as we your friends have kept from you for a month." Isis was alittle taken back  
by what Yugi was saying, so she turned her head and looked towards his right her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the male figure leaning against a tree, dressed in all egyptian clothing...but not just any clothing,  
she recognized the outfit instantly, slowly like a sigh she spoke his name, "...atem..." once that name left her lips, the male figure pushed off the tree and stepped into the sunlight, causeing tears to start to form in Isis's eyes. Yugis voice caused  
her to slightly jump, "yes he's really here Isis. he came back just for you...and he has something for you...go to him." he let her hand go as it slowly drifted to her side, Isis turned towards Atem and walked over to him slowly. he outstreched his  
arms, and smiled her favorite smile, "Isis...my goddess...come to me...ive come back for you." and that did it, Isis broke into a run and jumped into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck while his wrapped around her waist and tightened their  
grip. Isis burried her face into his neck as tears started to form in her eyes, inhaleing his scent a smile played on her lips, her voice still in a whisper but only loud enough for him to hear her, "i cant believe your here...ive never been happier...i  
love you so much Atem..." Atem burried his face into the side of her head, setting her feet back onto the ground he whispered back into her ear, "i love you too Isis, so much. ill explain everything later, and im glad to be back aswell." Isis slowly  
pulled her head back and Atem lifted his hands up, cupping her cheeks as his thumbs rubbed over her cheeks wipeing away the tears. he smiled at her and then leaned down, while she mimicked his movements and leaned up, both closeing their eyes and  
sealing the gap between them with a passionate kiss that was long since due. slideing her fingers up into his hair she pulled him closer, causeing him to smirk into the kiss, Atem slid his hands around one on her lower back while the other slid up  
to the middle of her shoulders and neck, and in one swift movement he turned her to the side and dipped her, which caused alot of cat-calls and wolf-whistles from their friends. they broke the kiss and slightly pulled away from eachother and smiled,  
Atem stood Isis up right and then took her hand in his, laceing his fingers through hers, and then walked over to their friends. Isis hugged all of her friends, kissing them on the cheek -even tea- thanking them all for such a wonderful birthday gift,  
and a wonderful day, then Isis walked back to Atems side, takeing his hand in hers once again, and then the party really began.

(a few hours later) the party died down and then soon everyone started to leave for home, or in this case back to their hotels -marik, ishizu, odion- Yugi and Mr. Moto walked home followed by tea, tristan, duke, kita, mai and her boyfriend. serenity,  
joey, rachel walked back to rachels house -since she had more room- and that only left Atem and Isis by themselves at the park. the night was comeing up quickly and everything had already been cleaned and picked up. Isis was sitting on the bench as  
she watched Atem take down the birthday banner they had made for her, it was alittle chilly so Atem had given Isis his jacket to keep warm. she smiled at him when he shot a glance towards her, takeing down the banner was the last thing that needed  
to be dealt with. as the banner dropped to the ground Atem started to fold it up, he walked over to Isis who stood up as he got closer, he extended his hand out to her and she slipped her hand into his, she smiled and leaned against his shoulder as  
Atem started to walk her home. "arent you cold?" Isis asked as she remembered that his pharaho outfit didnt have a shirt on it so it revealed his bare well built chest. Atem chuckled, "not really, with you leaning so close to me, im actually very  
warm." a light blush graced her cheeks again, along with a little smile, then what Atem had said earlier came back to her, "you said you would explain everything...what did you mean?" Atem slightly smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling  
her closer to his side, "what i meant was...how im here and not on the other side, and why everyone was ignoring you for a month." Isis slowly nodded, and then tilted her head up and looked at him, and he continued, "well it started after i had left  
to go back to the past. it was a few weeks after that, that the priests and everyone realized that i was very depressed...i wouldnt look or even touch another girl...the doctor had said that i even talked in my sleep...saying your name over and over  
again. everyone was beginning to wonder if i would ever be okay, and i knew i wouldnt be unless i had you by my side. but with you not being sealed inside a millenium item you couldnt return with me. so i would always think about you, dream about  
you, wonder if you were alright...but from what yugi told me after i came back...you've been the same as me..." Isis sighed and tilted her head down and closed her eyes as she continued to listen to him, as they made their way down a familiar street,  
"and then after a month i couldnt take it, i had to have you with me or i couldnt live, i missed you so much that it hurt, so i went to the priests and talked to them, they were surrprised to say the least but they understood...so i went to the gods  
along with the help from the priests, and i asked if i could be sent back here to be with you...it took alot of convinceing but i was able to get the gods to agree with me, but only on one condition..." Isis felt Atem stop next to her causeing her  
to stop and look up at him, "what was the condition?" Atem looked down at her, "i can never return to the past, so im here until i die in this life. this is my second chance at a new life."

Isis felt her heart clench, "im sorry my love...i didnt know the cost was so gr-..." Atem lifted his hand and placed a finger over her lips as if to keep her quiet, "dont be sorry, i accepted the condition. i want to be here with you, i want to die in  
this life with you by my side. i was happy to give up everything from my past to be here with you, and dont think that me being with you, was a bad idea. i love you Isis and thats all that matters to me, not even my own past matters...just as long  
as i can be happy with you." tears started to form in Isis's eyes again, she kissed Atems finger that was resting against her lips, she slightly smiled at him, and gave a small nod, "i understand, and im glad you came back to me. it means so much  
to me, that the gods from your time allowed to to live with me. i dont think i could have lasted much longer without you by my side." Atem leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and the slid his finger away from her lips and kissed her lips gently,  
as she kissed back. Atem pulled away and continued walking towards Isis's home, "but as i was saying the gods gave me the condition and i accepted it happly, not careing if i had hurt or surprised the priests, i just wanted to see you. and the gods  
granted my wish and i was transported back here, with my own body and everything. and then i had walked to Yugis, remembering the way. it caught him by surprise but he allowed me to stay there, he wanted to call and tell you right away, but i told  
him to wait, i wanted it to be a surprise when i saw you again. so then he told everyone else, and i told them to keep my being back here a secret. when they told me that your birthday was comeing up soon i figured that would be the best time to surprise  
you. so dont be mad at your friends for ignoring you, for i was the one who told them too." Isis smiled and shook her head, "i already forgave them, once Yugi admited to me that you were behind it...well technically, in that speach he gave me at the  
beginning of the party." Isis slightly rolled her eyes and giggled alittle. Atem smiled and chuckled, he stopped again but this time it was because he and Isis had made it to her door. she quickly unlocked the door and opened it, turning on the switch  
so that they had light. Atem shut the front door behind them and re-locked the door, then walked over to the kitchen table and placed the bags down, both on the chairs and table. Isis turned back to Atem and walked back into his arms, he spoke again,  
"and before i knew it your birthday showed up and then i knew i had my rightful chance to come back to you. and im happy to know that you still wanted me." Isis turned her face towards his chest and lightly started to kiss it, makeing a trail up his  
chest, up his neck and stopping next to his ear, her voice soft but seductive, "i want you more now, now that you have your own body. that was the one thing i regretted most after you left, was not giveing into you sooner. please make me yours forever  
Atem."

Atem slightly growled as she kissed up his chest and neck, he lightly moaned when she spoke into his ear, this was her affect on him, he fell fast and hard for her, she was like a real goddess with a certain charm that any man would fall for, and give  
into temptation...but it was also the same for her aswell...Atem was a god that she desired, and longed for. Atem was a drug she couldnt kick to the side and leave, he was everything she ever wanted. Atem wrapped his arms around her waist and brought  
her back alittle bit and kissed her full on the lips, he parted slightly and sighed, "i want you so much Isis, its hard to keep myself in control...but i cant help but to accept your plea..." he kissed her again, he picked her up bridal style and  
carried her to her room, where he closed the door with his foot behind them and then layed her down on the bed, and crawled ontop of her. he kissed her deeply again, slowly his hands roamed over her body, as hers slipped back up over his shoulders,  
as one hand stayed on his shoulder the other slipped up into his hair, bringing him closer to her as possible.

(Lemon scene skip)

Isis woke up to her head laying on some males chest, slowly she lifted her head up and smiled, as she realized that yesterday and last night was not a dream, and that her lover Atem, the pharaohof ancient egypt was back in her life, and most of  
all in her bed. slowly she sat up and then slipped out of his arms without wakeing him up, and walked into the bathroom, quickly jumping into the shower and then once she was done she got dressed. walking out of the bathroom she looked over at Atem  
and smiled again as he was still sleeping, Isis turned on her heel and walked out of the bedroom and down towards the kitchen, as she wanted to make breakfast for her and Atem. haveing almost everything cooked, she was just finishing up cooking the  
eggs when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips started to kiss down her neck, she smiled and turned her head to the side and lightly kissed Atem on the lips, she pulled away from the kiss with a smile on her lips, "morning my  
love." Atem smiled back, "morning beautiful. it smells good in here." Isis giggled "well thank you. i hoped you would like to have a good breakfast meal with me." Atem nodded his head, and released her waist as he turned and gathered two plates and  
two glasses. He filled the two glasses with orange juice that he grabbed from the fridge and then handed her the two plates, she filled them with the scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and sausages. Isis handed Atem his plate when he then handed her,  
her glass of juice. She smiled and nodded, they both grabbed two slices of buttered toast,their forks and then went to sit down at her small two person table. During their meal, Isis and Atem couldn't stop stareing at each other with loving  
smiles as they enjoyed their meal. After a few more minutes they finished and both washed the dishes together before going into the living room to sit on the couch and cuddle.

Slowly Isis started to fall asleep against Atems chest, when a buzzing sound reached both of their ears. A soft groan escaped Isis's lips which got a soft chuckle to leave Atems, he reached to the side and picked up his cellphone, he read over the text  
from Yugi, which read "have you asked her yet? You didn't ask her during the party yesterday." Atems eyes widened as he felt himself slap his forehead, he had been so caught up in the reunion and being in Love that he had totally forgot  
to pop the question. Hearing the slap Isis looked up at Atem with a confused look, "what's wrong love? Who is it?" Atem quickly texted Yugi back saying to get everyone together and meet up back at the park. With a simple text okay Atem put  
his phone back and turned to look at Isis with a smile, "nothings wrong. And that was Yugi, he wants us all to meet at the park for a get together." Isis rolled her eyes playfully but nodded, "okay when does he want us to meet up?"  
That's when Atem gave a nervous chuckle, "he said as soon as possible." Isis hung her head and sighed, "alittle heads up before hand would be nice.. im gonna have to hit him when I see him." Atem chuckled again before standing  
up and offering a hand to her, to which she accepted and stood up. They walked up to her bedroom to get ready, while Atem made sure to grab the small box out of his Egyptian pants and stuff it into his jacket pocket. Once done they gathered their  
things and left.

It took about thirty minutes for Atem and Isis to reach the park, upon arriving they could see all their friends there, the guysplaying football and the girlshanging out in the grass. Serenity was the first one to spot Atem and Isis, she stood  
up and waved to them causing Isis to giggle and wave back. This caused everyone else to look towards them and then gather around. Atem and Yugi spoke quietly as Isis was surrounded by the others being bombarded with questions about lastnight, to which  
got a dark red blush to coat her cheeks. The sudden sound of Atem clearing his throat caused everyone including Isis to turn and look towards him with confusion. Atem walked up to Isis and stuffed his hand into his pocket and then slowly pulled it  
out revealing a small square black velvet box. Isis's eyes held confusion about the box in his hand until they widened when he took her hands in his one and he then knelt down on one knee. Soft squeals and gasps came from their female friends behind  
them, Atem smiled his handsome loving smile as he spoke, "Isis, being with you makes everything in my world just seem perfect. You have been my rock since we reunited all those years ago. And when we were told to part, I felt my heart being ripped  
in two. And my time back in ancient Egypt was horrible because I didn't have you by my side. But now that's all going to change, because like I told you. I'm here to stay and I want you by my side for the rest of our lives. So Isis, will you do me  
the greatest honor and marry me?" Lifting the small black velvet box, he raised the lid revealing a stunning silver diamond ring. Isis felt the tears start to pool in her eyes and a loving smile pull on her lips. She could hear their friends  
chanting "say yes." behind her. Her heart raced in her chest as she nodded her head and softly giggled, "yes Atem, I will marry you." She leant down and pulled him into the kiss. He happily smiled into the kiss and pulled the ring  
out of the box, slipping it into her finger and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Their friends cheering and applauding behind them, Isis and Atem pulled away from each other smiling and chuckling as they turned to their friends and proceeded  
to hang out and play football. ((Fin)) 


End file.
